A Shining Legacy
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Ari's time as the Gold Ranger is over and now she must focus on an entirely new but still just as difficult mission. Parenthood. And with three incredibly different children, she's going to have her hands full dealing with not only their powers, but preparing them for their own destinies.
1. A New Chapter

**So here's the beginning of the newest story! This is a completely original story that will lead into the second arc, which will start with SPD: A New Sun Warrior.  
**

 **I hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Chapter

If she had the choice to never had to get out of bed and face the world again, Ari would have snapped it up in a heartbeat. If it meant not risking throwing up by simply moving, she would have done it.

For the last fortnight she had been feeling worse and worse. She was constantly exhausted, and she could barely keep food down. Xander had been attempting to make her go to the doctor, but she had refused, believing it to be a stomach bug or the flu that just wouldn't go away. It didn't help that her muscles were in constant discomfort, like she had been exercising too much.

"Hey Ari, I gotta go," Xander opened the door and peered into the bedroom, where he could see the lump that was his wife hiding under the blanket. "With the new store opening in Harwood County, I have to make sure the place doesn't fall apart while Toby's gone," he crept in quietly.

"Make sure not to let Chip near the discounter again," Ari muttered.

"You're never letting me live that down, are you?" Xander asked with a sigh.

"Not until I stop finding labels everywhere. I found one in the microwave the last time I was in," Ari mumbled.

"I think I've got them all now," Xander defended. "And seriously, if you feel _any_ worse, let me know," he told her. Moving the blanket carefully, he pressed a kiss to her damp temple.

"And let you drag me to the doctor for no reason? Please," Ari grinned weakly up at him. "Go and supervise," she teased, before her grin disappeared. Xander moved aside just in time for her to bolt out of bed and slam the en-suite door. Xander groaned as he heard the not so pleasant sounds of Ari throwing up into the toilet for the 5th time that morning, and lifted his phone from his pocket.

"You are not calling in sick again! Go before I-" Ari's threat was cut off by another round surfacing. Xander frowned, and looked down at his phone. He scrolled past the number for Rock Porium, and instead dialled a different number.

* * *

After what felt like wave 40, Ari was finally able to make it away from the bathroom. She looked at the scorch mark on the door, where she had thrown an energy-ball to deter Xander from staying. She felt bad for doing it, but she didn't want him staying at home worrying about her when she'd eventually get the bug out of her system. Plus, he said it himself, Toby had been relying on him to make sure the store was run perfectly while he was out of town.

Slowly making her way down the stairs, Ari felt another wave of nausea and for a terrifying moment was afraid she was about to throw up again. After a moment it faded, and she reached the kitchen, managing to pour herself a glass of water. As she took a sip, she heard the front door open, and scowled.

"Xander, if you've left early to baby me, I'll-" Ari stopped as she walked out and saw Zoe closing the door behind her.

"Wow, you really do look terrible," the Moon Ninja commented bluntly.

"Duh," Ari rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I'm here because you're a pain in the ass and Xander's worried about you. And taking a look at you, so am I," Zoe told her. Ari groaned. "None of that. Go upstairs, get dressed. I'm taking you to the doctor," she ordered.

"But-"

"I just said none of that. Upstairs, now," Zoe pointed to the stairs to Ari's left.

"If I puke again, I'm aiming for you," Ari warned in a mutter. She slowly made her way up the stairs, and Zoe sighed, her stern look disappearing as a worried look replaced it. She adjusted her glasses.

"Always sick, always tired, always in the bathroom, sore...if I'm right, these two are morons," she muttered to herself, and followed Ari up the stairs to ensure her best friend was changing and not just climbing back into bed.

"Where's Annie?" Ari asked weakly, slowly pulling on a pair of jeans.

"With Hunter. He had the day off from the Thunder Academy," Zoe explained, leaning against the doorway as Ari pulled on a hoodie. "Don't bother trying to convince me to go home and leave you to it," she warned when she saw Ari's expression.

"Why bother? You never listen to me," Ari grumbled, and Zoe smirked.

"For good reason, you're a walking disaster. Now come on," she instructed as Ari managed to pull a pair of shoes on.

"I hate you, you know," Ari told her.

"No you don't," Zoe hummed as she lifted her keys and ushered Ari out the door.

* * *

After dragging Ari to the doctor's, Zoe sat in the waiting room while Ari spoke with the doctor alone. She flicked through her phone, messaging Hunter back before continuing her conversation with Kira, who had become a good friend after their team-up during Operation Overdrive.

"I guess I'm not the only one with my suspicions..." Zoe murmured as she read Kira's message, which reflected her own thoughts. Both were worried about their friend, and once Kira had heard just what was wrong with Ari, she began to think along the same route as Zoe. "Now if she wasn't so stubborn and went to the doctor herself," Zoe sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. Her phone buzzed, and she looked down to read Kira's reply with a small smile.

"Wait, stop!" she looked up in surprise as the door to the doctor's office flew open. "I'm not-" before she could finish talking, Ari had sprinted out and through the exit.

"Ari!" Zoe called after her as she leapt to her feet, but Ari was long gone. "Great," she groaned, dialling a number on her phone and putting it to her ear.

By this point Ari had already left the building and was sprinting away, her heart hammering in her chest. Her brain told her that she was being stupid, that running away wasn't going to help anyone, but she was panicking, and when she panicked, running away was what she did best.

Before she realised it, Ari was in the forest, passing through the gateway to the magical realm. Only then did she stop, gasping for breath as she realised her lungs were burning. Tears stung in her eyes, and she wiped them away furiously, starting to walk again. After a while, she found a fallen log and took a seat, putting her hands to her head as she processed what the doctor had told her.

"Yikes, someone's not looking as uh... _bright_ as usual," she looked up in surprise as Phineas approached her carefully.

"Phineas?" she blinked, tears still running down her face.

"That's me!" Phineas took a seat beside her. "So, what's up? What brings you to the forest?" he asked curiously.

"I...I didn't know where I was running. I just kinda ended up here," Ari admitted, wiping her tears away.

"Yep, tends to happen when you're born here," Phineas nodded. He sat quietly as Ari sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears, as a peaceful silence fell over them.

"I went to the doctor this morning. I've been feeling really sick for a while now," Ari mumbled.

"Yeah...Xander said," Phineas nodded. "Is...everything alright?" the Troblin asked. Ari couldn't stop the burst of laughter escaping as more tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, everything's great. But terrifying," she put her hands to her face. "I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"Congratulations!" Phineas smiled widely, pulling her into a hug. "Oh yeah, the crying," he remembered, releasing her.

"Thanks," Ari couldn't help but laugh.

"But that's great news Ari, why are you so sad?" Phineas asked her curiously.

"I'm scared," Ari admitted, finally lowering her hands. "I'm scared that something will happen like what happened with me and my parents, that I'll lose them," she sniffed, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, that's always a risk," Phineas nodded in agreement, as blunt as always. "But from how I see it, that's what needed to happen for you to become, well, you!" he turned to her and smiled a wide, toothy smile. "You needed to become who you are now, to become who you were destined to be! The Legendary Golden Warrior!" he reminded her.

"And what if they are like me, and become a Ranger?" Ari sniffed. "It's so dangerous...I don't think I could face having my kid fighting evil like I have," Ari thought of all her battles, from Lothor, Mesogog, the Master, Moltor and Flurious, and Dai Shi. They were all fierce battles, and there had been more than one time that Ari had almost been killed. She touched her stomach, which was lined with four scars, which had faded slightly, but still stood out.

"That's not something you can decide. I don't think Althea and Daggeron wanted that for you," Phineas reminded her. Ari gave a small laugh.

"True," she agreed, before looking up as she heard someone approach.

"Ari!" Xander was running towards her. "I had a feeling you'd be here," he looked relieved to see her safe with Phineas.

"Well, I better go get myself all dressed up," Phineas stood up. "Got me a date with Leelee tonight," he winked to Ari, making her giggle. "Best be careful with that one," Phineas muttered to Xander as he passed, and walked off singing loudly and off-key to himself.

"Ari, are you alright?" Xander was immediately crouching in front of Ari, looking worried.

"I'm fine," Ari nodded, her fear returning.

"Is that why you ran off earlier?" Xander raised an eyebrow at her. "What's going on Ari?" he asked.

"I..." Ari bit her lip. She took a breath. "I'm pregnant," she revealed, and his eyes widened.

"Really?" he couldn't help but laugh. Ari nodded, and he laughed again, sweeping her into a hug. "Ari, that's amazing!" Xander told her as he released her.

"But what if-"

"Ari, what happened to you isn't going to happen to them," Xander immediately realised why Ari was panicking. "We've been over this. It's not going to happen. The most we're going to have to worry about, is if they're going to get your powers, and whose magic they'll inherit," he grinned.

"You swear?" Ari asked in a small voice.

"I swear. I'll never let anything happen to you," Xander vowed, and Ari's smile grew. She threw her arms around him in a hug. "You're such an idiot," he muttered as she buried her face into his neck.

"So are you," Ari's voice was muffled, before she stiffened. She suddenly pulled away and sprinted away behind a tree to throw up.

"Well...great," Xander sighed, getting up to hold her hair back. He really hoped that it wasn't going to be like this the entire time she was pregnant.

* * *

Zoe squealed as soon as she saw Ari, and rushed over to her, grabbing her in a hug.

"Careful, I am delicate and more likely to vomit on you than normal," Ari groaned, and Zoe set her down.

"I knew it, you idiot!" Zoe smiled widely at her.

"Knew what?" Ari frowned, and squeaked when Zoe poked her stomach. "Hey, don't! I'm delicate!" she cried again, pulling away.

"I know that! But I can't help it! I'm so happy for you!" Zoe smiled widely. Ari blushed at Zoe's words. The Moon Ninja had figured it out before her. So much for being smart. "Now come on, let's see if you have a bump already!" she grabbed Ari's shirt before the younger woman could stop her.

"No!" Ari tried to stop her, but Zoe stiffened.

"What the hell happened to you?" she demanded as she saw the long scars. "What did you do?" she whirled around to Xander, who raised his hands.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" he said defensively.

"Ari, what-hey!" Zoe yelled as she found Ari running away. "Get back here!" she ran after her best friend. Xander shook his head, watching them.

"You can't kill me! I'm the Godmother to your child!" Ari's cry echoed over to the Green Mystic.

"I'm not going to kill you! I'm just going to beat you senseless for hiding this from me! Who hurt you?!" Zoe demanded as they ran around the house.

"I'm pregnant, you can't beat me up!" Ari yelled back.

"Well...at least I'm used to children running around already," Xander muttered as he heard a crash upstairs. Shaking his head, he walked up to find out what had happened.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Power Inherited

**Thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews, as well as to everyone who favourited and followed! You guys rock!  
**

 **I did intend on updating sooner, but I've hit a bit of a block, so taking a small break to try and get over it. I tried to get some written today, but it's been more forced than I like. I'll aim to update soon anyway!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Power Inherited

"Hey Krista?" Joe called to his daughter as he stood in Rootcore, holding a book in his hand. "Can you grab me more of those berries please?" he asked.

"Sure," the blonde girl who was now seven years old, ran over to the shelves.

"Oh Joe, don't you have work?" Udonna asked with a smile as she walked in, almost bumping into Krista.

"Not today, no," he shook his head as she approached. "I hope you don't mind me being here," the man added.

"Of course not," Udonna told him. "You're always welcome here, you've been a great help. And it keeps this place from feeling empty," she added. Joe looked around Rootcore, which had become even more quiet lately.

"Where _is_ everyone?" he wondered aloud.

"Out living their own lives now outside of being Mystics," Udonna's smile was a little sad. "And Daggeron and Althea have gone to check on the River Village, they've had a recent problem with some trolls," she added.

"What about Diana and Apollo?" Joe asked, looking around for the twins who weren't much younger than Krista.

"With Claire in the Woodland Village collecting supplies," Joe grinned slightly, knowing that he was partially to blame for dwindling stock. Ever since he had come to learn of the Magical Realm, he had become increasingly involved, finding that he had a knack for potions. He continuously experimented, finding the best healing potions and remedies he could that would benefit not only those in the magical realm, but also those in the human world. At least, as much as possible without drawing attention to Briarwood that they had managed to avoid. While magical creatures and humans lived in harmony, they didn't want to advertise it too much.

"I am glad to see your skill flourishing," Udonna commented as Joe added the berries that Krista brought to him.

"Me too. I can only handle so many exploding in my face," he commented, making her chuckle.

"Hey guys," they looked around as Xander walked in, his usual grin a little tired.

"Hey man. Where's Ari?" Joe asked curiously. Xander had barely left Ari alone since they had discovered she was pregnant.

"Throwing up outside," Xander shrugged. "Which is kinda why we're here mate," Xander walked over, ruffling Krista's hair as she smiled at him, revealing a few missing teeth.

"She still isn't feeling better?" Udonna asked in surprise.

"Not a bit. The only food she's able to keep down is RJ's pizza," the Wolf Master had visited not long ago to congratulate them, while also inviting them to his upcoming wedding. "And peaches," Xander sighed. Joe frowned.

"Ari hates peaches," he pointed out.

"Yeah well, the baby loves them," Xander leaned against the railings.

"It would help if they didn't taste nasty," Ari spoke as she walked in, pale and clammy. Her stomach was swollen; an odd look for the normally slender young woman, but didn't give off the impression that she was five months pregnant. "Hi Udonna, how are you?" she smiled to the woman who had been her mentor.

"Much better than you, it would seem," Udonna walked over and touched her hand to Ari's cheek.

"Wouldn't be difficult," Ari smiled back weakly, appreciating the cool touch that the Snow Witch gave off naturally. "It was RJ's idea to check and see if you had anything that might be able to help. Nothing the doctor is prescribing is helping in the slightest," Ari groaned, taking a seat as another wave of nausea hit.

"As a matter of fact..." Joe nodded, walking over to the notebook on the table that contained each potion he had come up with. "Chip and I came up with one, a little while ago, that helps with nausea and sickness," he flicked through the book. "Vida had really bad morning sickness too, but nothing like yours," Joe commented.

"Vida's was very similar to when I was expecting Bowen," Udonna recalled. "And when your mother was expecting you," she added.

"Guess I'm just unlucky," Ari sighed.

"Could be, but even Vida's morning sickness was worse than normal," Joe commented as he thought of the Wind Mystic. "Though I chalked that down to her having twins," he mused, tapping a pencil to his mouth as he flipped through the notebook and found the recipe. "Here it is," he held out the book, and Udonna took it, scanning the list of ingredients.

"Excellent, we have all we need," she smiled, before hearing a chair squeak. They looked around to see Ari darting back outside, a hand to her mouth.

"Better get started then," Joe looked to her with a grim smile.

* * *

Ari stared doubtfully at the potion sitting in front of her. A sort of muddy brown in colour, Ari had no desire to drink it, even if it did smell pretty good. She stared at it, and her nausea grew, as if preparing her for the worst. Ari had a sudden vision of drinking it, and as soon as she finished what was in the cup, throwing it straight back up.

"You know, I think I'm good," Ari got up, but Joe pushed her back into the seat.

"It's not that bad," he rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't make it look a little more appealing? It looks like you got it from a puddle outside," Ari muttered. "It's not going to stay down," she warned her brother.

"You'll be fine. Quite whining and drink it," Joe nudged it closer to her, and Ari took it. The cup was warm in her grip. She grimaced, and lifted it.

"If this makes me puke, I'm aiming for you," she warned.

"Everything is making you puke," Joe sighed, and Ari downed the contents of the cup. Joe braced himself to move if she did throw it back up, and Ari pulled a face, before slowly relaxing.

"Disgusting...but I do kinda feel better already," she admitted. "What was in that?" Ari asked curiously.

"Uh...better you don't ask if you don't want to get sick again," Joe chuckled. Ari's face scrunched up at the thought, before she sighed.

"Man, I haven't felt this good since before I got pregnant," she rested her hands on her swollen stomach. "That's far too long to be that sick," Ari grumbled.

"You don't look like you're as far along as you are," Joe commented. "It could be because you've not been well..." he mused.

"The doc said that the baby is healthy, I'm just not showing as much as I could do," Ari shrugged. Some colour was already returning to her face, and she didn't look as uncomfortable. Joe internally considered selling the potion to pregnant women, but dismissed it quickly. "It happens. Maybe I'm just gonna have a small baby," she mused.

"Maybe. But for now, I think you should get home and rest," Joe suggested. Ari pouted.

"All I've done for five months is rest. I'm _bored_ of resting," she whined. Joe chuckled.

"Actually, you've done four months of resting. You didn't find out you were pregnant until you were about a month and a half gone," he reminded her. Ari went red. "Either way, you could do with something to eat that isn't peaches or pizza," Joe decided, grabbing his coat.

"How dare you. I practically lived off RJ's pizza while I was in Ocean Bluff," Ari looked insulted.

"Mighty Pai Zhuq Masters, living off pizza," Joe rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'll go find Xander and Krista, say goodbye to Udonna, and then go get food. Here," he handed Ari a large tub of the potion he had made. "Keep it refrigerated and take it twice a day. The batch will last a month, so give me a heads up and I'll prepare more for you," Joe told her in his 'doctor' voice as both Ari and Hannah had dubbed it.

"Thanks Joe," Ari slipped it into her bag. Joe ruffled her hair with a smile, and they headed out to find the others.

* * *

Ari couldn't believe the change in herself over the last week. While it wasn't completely gone, her morning sickness - which lasted all day, seriously, who called it that? - had faded a lot, and she was now able to keep more down than just peaches and very specific pizza. She was now able to do things without fearing she'd throw up at the slightest provocation.

She was in the middle of painting the nursery - after taking two breaks since the smell was making her sick after a while - when her phone rang. Wiping paint on her jeans, which were already streaked with green and yellow paint, Ari fished her phone from her pocket and checked the caller id before answering.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" she answered with a smile.

" _Hey Ari, I've been compiling some information here-_ "

"What else is new," Ari chuckled as she dipped the brush in paint and continued running it down the wall.

" _Well I've been wondering...you said your morning sickness was really bad, right_?" the Pink Overdrive Ranger asked slowly, making Ari frown.

"Yeah, it's been non-stop. My brother's potion has really helped though," Ari stopped what she was doing, finding the question strange. "Are you researching it?" she asked curiously.

" _Well...sort of_ ," Rose admitted, and there was a barely concealed smile in her voice. " _I'm pregnant_ ," she admitted.

"Really?" Ari squealed. "That's awesome! Congratulations!" she told her friend happily.

" _Thanks, I think. I've been getting really bad morning sickness the last month as well, and since you said you'd been really bad as well...I thought...it could be linked to our DNA_ ," Rose explained, and Ari set down her brush.

"Only you could find out you're pregnant, and realise that getting sick is connected to our DNA," Ari teased.

" _Trust me, Mack's already been teasing me about it_ ," Rose sighed. " _But I really think I'm onto something here. Our DNA has been changed a lot; yours even more_ ," she pointed out. Ari frowned.

"True...and V, she has magic. Udonna said that her and my mother both had bad morning sickness when they were pregnant, just like V did," Ari nodded.

" _That's only furthering my belief_ ," Rose hummed, and Ari giggled as she heard the mother-to-be typing away. " _Anyone else you know_?" she asked.

"Well Zoe and Tori said they had it pretty bad. Maybe their Ninja Powers being passed down?" Ari suggested. Rose hummed, and Ari heard more typing.

" _It could be the body passing on Ninja Powers...Magic and our Genetic Enhancements...since they're such big changes to a normal human body, it could be straining us_ ," Rose suggested. Ari groaned.

"How did I not think of that? Rose, anyone ever tell you that you're a genius?" she grinned.

" _Oh, a few have mentioned it_ ," Rose giggled back. Ari looked down at her hand, lighting up an energy ball.

"That probably means my Dino Powers and maybe my Animal Spirit will affect it too. I'll give the others a head up on that," Ari mused, before an idea came to mind. "Hey, Rose, are you free this afternoon? I have an idea," she grinned.

* * *

"So what's this great idea?" Rose asked as she walked over to Ari, who was standing at the outskirts of the forest.

"Mack isn't with you?" Ari turned to her, mildly surprised.

"He's off with Andrew on another search for something," Rose shrugged. Ari giggled.

"You're the only one who calls him Andrew," she pointed out. Rose rolled her eyes. Ari loved pointing that out. The rest of the Overdrive Team - excluding Mack, of course - still called Mr. Hartford, no matter how many times he tried to stop them. Rose had a suspicion that it had been Ari's idea to continue the formality.

"I'd say it was out of respect, but this _is_ Ari we're talking about," Ari smiled widely as they were approached by another figure.

"Spence!" she threw her arms around the butler.

"Careful, Ari," he commented. "I am not quite as tough as I was when I had to brace myself for insanity every day with you Rangers," Spencer told her firmly, but was smiling fondly at the girl.

"Yeah right," Ari scoffed. "You're tougher than the lot of us," she told him, and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense. Regardless, Master Mack requested that I accompany his dear wife and ensure she is not 'dragged into the madness that Ari is sure to create'," Spencer repeated.

"Your husband sucks," Ari complained to Rose, who laughed. "So yeah, my idea," Ari remembered why she had called Rose out to Briarwood. "It's like when I get sun sickness. I'd use my Dino Powers to help feel better, so I was thinking..."

"If we use our powers, we might feel better?" Rose caught on, and Ari nodded. "Sounds plausible," she agreed, and gestured for Ari to go first as she stepped back. Taking a breath, Ari closed her eyes, and Rose and Spencer shielded their own as Ari began to glow. "It's brighter than normal," Rose commented, half in a complaint as the light shone brightly and stung at the Pink Overdrive Ranger's eyes.

"I was right, this is better," Ari commented with a smile as she held her arms out. She then let the glowing fade, and opened a hand to light up an energy ball. "You try it," she suggested. Rose nodded, and immediately vanished from sight as she let her invisibility take over.

"Wow, you're right," Rose smiled as she felt her own discomfort fading. However, a strange sensation filled her stomach, and she put a hand to it, curious as she became visible again.

"What's wrong?" Ari asked as she hit a tree with an energy ball. A large branch fell down with a crash, and Ari made an 'oops' face.

"I don't really know," Rose admitted, as the strange feeling spread from her stomach, through her body. Her brow furrowed, and she walked over to the large branch. Ari and Spencer watched, confused, as she bent down. Both let out cries of alarm as she lifted it effortlessly over her head.

"Uh...since when do you have super strength?" Ari asked with wide eyes. Rose looked just as surprised.

"Since just now I guess..." Rose gulped, and dropped the branch with a loud thudding noise. "It must be the baby," she realised with a smile, putting a hand to her stomach, which only had the tiniest bump to reveal that anything was different about the genius.

"That is awesome!" Ari laughed.

"Master Mack will be pleased to know the baby is just as strong as he is," Spencer mused.

"That's a terrifying thought," Rose muttered. "Please don't kick me," she muttered to her stomach. Ari giggled. "Will we keep going?" Rose then looked up at the other young woman with a smile. "This will make excellent research," she said as Ari lit up another energy ball.

"And it's a lot of fun!" Ari hurled the ball into the air, and it exploded in a shower of sparks.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Coveting The Sun

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but there has been a lot of issues. First my hard drive broke, so I lost everything that hadn't been backed up. Which seriously sucks. I have also now broken the keyboard so there won't be any updates til I get it replaced.**

 **Plus I got Final Fantasy 9 for Steam, and it has taken up all of my free time so yeah...It also doesn't help that I have serious writers block for this story.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Coveting The Sun

"Oh please? Please!" Althea was pleading her daughter as they sat in Rootcore. Ari was sitting with her arms folded across her stomach, smirking back at her. Her stomach had grown a tremendous amount, but she still wasn't as large as she could have been, even at 8 months along. "I won't tell you, I'll keep it a secret," she continued to plead.

"Is she _still_ begging?" Daggeorn asked as he walked in with Diana and Apollo.

"Hasn't stopped," Xander sighed as he handed Joe a small bowl of berries. Daggeron sighed heavily, shaking his head before indicating to the two children to bring the supplies they had gathered over to Joe.

"Honestly Althea," the Solaris Knight chided his wife. "You will find out soon enough," he reminded her.

"Not soon enough," Althea huffed. "I just want to know if we're having our first granddaughter, or first grandson!" she grumbled. "I won't tell a soul," she vowed.

"Not a chance," Ari smirked at her, her eyes dancing with mischief. She was enjoying teasing her mother, who desperately wanted to know the gender of the baby. As soon as she found out that Ari and Xander had decided to wait until the baby was born, Althea had been tormenting them to find out.

"Daggeron-"

"Do not attempt to bring me into this," Daggeron warned her, but there was a smile of amusement on his face as he glanced to them. Ari just rolled her eyes with a smirk back at him.

"Like it or not, you're on your own for this one," Ari grinned to the over-excited grandmother-to-be, who scowled.

"I find this highly unfair," she declared.

"Well I shall impart on you the same advise you gave me when I complained about you suddenly dropping two new siblings on me; suck it up," Ari smirked back at her. Althea pouted at her own words being thrown back at her.

Althea's tantrum was interrupted by a low rumbling outside, making everyone look up.

"What on earth was that?" Udonna appeared from the library with Léanbow. When another explosion sounded, Althea stood up, reaching for the whip by her side.

"Stay here," she told Ari.

"Oh come on!" Ari groaned, but remained where she stood as all but Joe, Diana and Apollo rushed out to see what was going on. "You better be worth all this effort," she muttered to her stomach, and winced suddenly.

"Oh, the baby didn't appreciate that," Joe smirked, noticing her expression change.

"He's gonna be a kicker, that's for sure," Ari grumbled.

"He?" Joe repeated, his smirk dropping. Ari paused, and sighed as she realised her slip. "You _know_?" he accused her in surprise.

"Not for sure," she admitted, going slightly red. "It's just a feeling, one that's been making me a little nervous," Ari took a seat again, resting her hand on her stomach. She pulled a face when the baby squirmed inside.

"Nervous? Why?" Joe asked as he walked over to her. Diana and Apollo stood beside the potion, making sure it didn't go bad. "Do you not want a boy?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's not that. I'm happy if it's a boy, or a girl," Ari shook her head. "You remember when I told you about the three trials I had to face to properly gain the power of the Legendary Golden Warrior?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"Fighting your fears, yourself, and those you care about," Joe remembered with a nod. He'd never forget the strange sleep that Ari had been in. The cuts and bruises she had sustained took a while to heal.

"What I never told anyone, was that they were people," Ari admitted softly, looking down at her hands. "Calindor, myself, and my son," Joe's brow furrowed. "I know, it's weird. But since I found out I was pregnant, I was thinking 'what if it's real?'," she sighed.

"Your kid, evil? Not a chance," Joe's confident grin made her look up in surprise. "There is no way that that child will be evil. No kid born that way. It all depends on their upbringing," he told her firmly. Ari smiled back, a small shine of relief in her expression. "Boy or girl, that kid is gonna be good. A major pain in the ass, if you and Xander are anything to go by, but morally, they'll be good," Joe grinned.

"I'm not a pain in the ass," Ari muttered, and looked around when she heard another explosion. "What is going on out there?" she wondered, and winced as her baby squirmed again. "Hey, ease up in there buddy," she pleaded. Joe chuckled, getting to his feet to walk over to the potion. However, Diana and Apollo suddenly screamed, and Ari looked up in alarm to find someone standing right behind Joe.

"No!" Ari was on her feet in an instant, lighting up an energy-ball. The figure grabbed Joe from behind, his arm snaking around the man's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," his voice was soft and melodic as Joe struggled in his grip. "You may hit him instead," he looked at Ari with piercing pale blue eyes that were almost white in colour. His hair was pale blonde, short and spiky, showing off long, pointed ears. His skin was so pale, he seemed to have been bleached. Ari quivered as she glared at the creature, who had managed to get into Rootcore and close without her noticing.

"Who are you, and what do you want here?" Ari demanded, not letting her power fade. The creature looked at her with a blank look.

"I'm here for you, Golden Warrior," Ari's eyes widened and she went cold.

"Elves have never bothered with us before. What's changed?" she asked, her eyes moving to Diana and Apollo, who were still standing at the cauldron, shaking with fear.

"I am not here to talk. Now come with me, or I will kill everyone and take you by force, starting with this weak human, and the children," the Elf threatened.

"Meraki..." Diana whimpered as she held her brother, tears in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go with you," Ari extinguished the golden ball, and let her hands fall to her sides.

"Ari, no! Don't do-" Joe let out a choking sound as the Elf tightened his grip. He was then tossed to the side, and landed heavily on the ground, coughing violently. Ari hurried to his side, beginning to glow, and healed the bruise that lined his throat.

"Even a weak creature like a human will survive that," Ari cried out as she was grabbed by the wrist and yanked away from her brother.

"Meraki!" Diana's voice was louder this time.

"Don't worry," Ari smiled tightly at her younger sister, struggling against the Elf's grip. "Althea and Daggeron will be back soon, you're safe. I'll be fine," she insisted, and as she was dragged out of sight, tears began to run down her face.

"How pathetic...the Legendary Golden Warrior taken so easily," the Elf sighed as he yanked her along.

"You just threatened my family, nearly killed my brother. You'll regret it!" Ari finally broke her wrist free, and a golden aura surrounded her. "Call to the beast inside! Uncage the Sparrow!" the Elf's eyes widened in alarm as her golden Animal Spirit rose from her form with a loud whistling noise. He backed away, before the Sparrow slammed into him, pecking at the Elf and making him cry out. He stumbled backwards, before being lifted off his feet by the Sparrow as she slammed her wing into him. He landed in the soft grass with a loud 'oof' as the air was forced from his lungs. "You think it's easy to take me on now?" Ari challenged, holding up an arm to throw an energy ball at him as he pushed himself to his feet. Before she could throw it, her arm was caught by a strong hand that gripped tight.

"Take it easy, Golden Warrior," another Elf spoke quietly.

"Let me go _now_!" Ari's Sparrow flew back down towards them, only for multiple arrows to pierce her. "No!" Ari cried out in pain as her spirit shrieked before disappearing.

"Now now, if you're not careful, you could do some damage to your child," Ari stiffened as the one holding her from behind spoke again. "Let's go," he ordered the other elves who had emerged from the trees, and yanked Ari along as she continued to struggle.

* * *

Ari looked around her new prison, which she had to admit, was much different to the previous ones she had been held in. She had been knocked out shortly after being taken from Rootcore, and had awoken in a large room that could only be described as luxurious. She had been laid down on a large bed, and when she had gone through the large doors, she had found a large lounge style room, complete with sofa and even a large collection of books. Her immediate idea had been to try the door, but a ward had been placed against it, and the windows. She could open them, but an invisible force prevented her from leaving through them.

"I see you're awake," she turned as the doors opened, and frowned as three Elves walked in. The male who had been the first to attack her walked behind the other two. "How do you like your chambers?" the male asked.

"They're alright, quite cosy. I'll be sure to recommend the place to everyone," Ari spoke stiffly. "But I think it's time I leave," she told him.

"Leave? Oh, not yet," the Elf chuckled.

"It wasn't a request. I'm leaving now," Ari told him, but as she braced to Ninja-streak, the doors slammed shut, and shimmered with the light of a ward.

"Forgive my lack of manners. My name is Dorian. This is Maeron," he gestured to the Elf standing stoic beside him, with a burst of bright red hair that stood on end. "And Seph," he indicated to the other Elf behind him.

"Pleasure," Ari spoke in a dry voice. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Ah," Dorian chuckled, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I believe the King wishes to speak with you in regards to that," he told her.

"Great," Ari muttered, and Maeron strode forwards, grabbing her arm. "Watch it!" she snapped at him. He blinked, which Ari took as his surprise, before turning and pulling her along. Seph snapped his fingers, and the doors opened again. The four made their way through the hallways, and Ari looked around. They were beautifully designed, with pillars and weaving patterns. Not that Ari particularly cared.

"Enjoying the architecture? It is quite magnificent, especially compared to that rather primitive tree you Mystics seem to like," Dorian commented with a smirk.

"Not really," Ari replied in a flat voice.

"Searching for an escape route more like," Seph spoke for the first time since Ari had woken.

"You'll have to forgive Seph, he's been a little grumpy since you used your Animal Spirit on him," Dorian smiled pleasantly.

"I prefer him to the one trying to make a kidnapping seem pleasant," Ari stated, and Dorian cleared his throat as his pale features turned pink. Seph's scowl lessened slightly. Dorian led the way up to a massive door that towered over them, covered in carvings of ivy. As they approached, the doors opened, revealing a grand throne room, gold, white and red in colour. Large windows allowed for the light to stream in, illuminating the red carpet in the middle of the room. The four walked between the pillars that stood grandly, and at the far end of the room, were two thrones. One was large and gold in colour, seeming to be made up of vines and leaves, with a male Elf sitting smirking at the approaching four. His hair was short and a deep blonde in colour, and his eyes were a piercing silver.

The other throne was smaller and silver, also designed to look like vines had been woven together to make it. Perched on it was a beautiful Elf-maiden, who had long silver coloured hair, with the ends even paler and seeming to glow in the light. She wore a green dress with a white outline, designed to look like leaves, and across her impassive face, were pale blue tattoos that stood out against her pale skin. Her pale blue eyes held no interest as she watched them approach.

"So this is the Legendary Golden Warrior," the male commented, resting his head in his hand as his elbow leaned against the arm of his throne. The three Elves fell to their knees in low bows before them. Ari remained standing, viewing him with a blank look.

"You will _kneel_ before the King and Queen," Dorian ordered, getting up to force Ari to her knees. As soon as he grabbed her arm, Ari reacted, turning and striking him up the chin with her open palm. Reeling backwards, Dorian was unable to block her next attack, which came in the form of her fist in his gut. Choking as the air was forced from his lungs in one breath, the Elf crashed to the ground, wheezing. Seph and Maeron moved quickly to attack her, but she kicked Seph hard, followed by a punch to the face as he fell, before Ari turned and slammed an energy ball into Maeron's gut, making him grunt. He went down quickly, and as Ari moved to grab whoever had moved towards her while fighting, Ari found a spear pointing in her face.

"Huh. You're different," she said as she looked at one holding it. It was another Elf-maiden, with wine coloured hair tied up in an elaborate ponytail, pink eyes and similar markings to the Queen on her face. She was frowning at Ari, as if annoyed that she had been forced to step in. The two then looked up at the King when he began to clap.

"Very impressive, I must say," he chuckled. "I hadn't expected much, given your condition, but you really blew my expectations out of the water," he told her.

"That wasn't my intention," Ari replied. "All I care about is leaving. Would you mind showing me the best way out?" she asked, though her attention was being paid more to the windows and doors.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get to leave," the King chuckled. "Once you've handed over our savior," Ari frowned, baffled.

"Uh...what?" she blinked multiple times. "Care to run that one by me again?" she asked him. The Elf chuckled, returning his head to his hand as he surveyed her. Not too tall, and other than her swollen stomach, Ari didn't look that much of a threat. To him, her attire was odd; too human-like for his liking.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," the King sighed.

"Good place to start," Ari retorted. Her hand was on her stomach, and she tried not to react when she felt her baby kick again, hard.

"I'll be honest with you, Golden Warrior-"

"Ari."

"What?" the King's brow furrowed slightly at her interruption.

"My name is Ari," the dark haired young woman told him. "Not 'Golden Warrior'. Or whatever other titles I've accumulated over the years. Just call me Ari," she said.

"Very well," he looked slightly perplexed by her words. "I'll be honest with you, _Ari_. Our Kingdom has been suffering for some time. Ever since the Great War that brought dark times to all of the Magical Realm," the King explained. Ari frowned, biting back any comments she had to make. "We've been unable to recover completely, and many have left for other kingdoms of hopes of better lives. We sought help, to find out how we would be able to make the Kingdom wondrous again," the Elf King explained. "That help came in the form of an Oracle, who told us that the one born of the greatest Protector the Realm has ever known, would be the one to make our Kingdom grand again!" he exclaimed.

"Born of the...greatest Protector," Ari murmured, her heart pounding against her chest as she realised what he was talking about. The Great Protector had originally been Merlin, who had since passed the title onto her. "You're deluded if you think you're going to have my kid," she warned, trying to keep her voice even.

Inwardly, her panic was starting to kick in again, driving her to flight, rather than fight. This was exactly what she had feared the moment she had found out that she was pregnant, and even before that. That someone would take her child away from her, like what was done with her parents.

"Even if they would help an entire Kingdom get back on its feet?" the King asked, curious.

"Maybe if you guys had actually helped in the Great War, the Mystics would have helped you," his eyes widened at Ari's words. "Instead you barricaded yourselves in your walls and used your magic to hide from the Master," she glared at him. Furious that he was treating taking her child as the greater good, Ari was not going to hold back.

"Do not talk of things you would not remember, child," the King warned her.

"I can talk of what I know, and that's when the Master's forces almost overwhelmed the Great Mystics, you lot just hid in your castle and waited for them to either defeat the Master, or die trying," Ari continued on. "Now don't get me wrong, I know that not all Elves were like this. Some tribes did help, and we appreciated that greatly. We did everything we could to help them in the aftermath, both after the Great War, and when the Master was destroyed four years ago," Ari continued, her eyes cold.

" _Silence_!" the King yelled, on his feet in an instant. "You Mystics care only for yourselves, well now you are going to help us!" his eyes blazed with a maniacal fury, and the once composed Elf now looked on the edge of hysteria.

"Not a chance," Ari replied, feeling somewhat calmer now that her captor revealed his true colours. "Had you asked for help, we would have helped. Instead, you've taken me against my will, attacked my brother, threatened kids, and attacked a village. Now, you're threatening to take my child? Never going to happen," she told him. The King breathed heavily, staring at her. The Queen was watching, her impassive face now showing a glimmer of curiosity.

"Get her out of my sight," the King ordered. The warrior, whose spear was still pointed at Ari, frowned very slightly, before looking around. The Queen nodded, and the Elf finally moved, pushing Ari along and away from the unconsious Elves still lying on the ground.

"So you're the Queen's guard, huh?" Ari asked, and the Elf blinked, glancing to her. She was unable to hide her curiosity, but refrained from speaking. "Better company than those idiots," she shrugged, walking back into the room that was her prison. Still not saying a word, the Elf then closed the doors behind her, leaving Ari alone. As soon as she was sure she was alone, Ari sank to the ground, fighting back tears. She needed to get away, but she couldn't figure out _how_ she could do that. "All these powers, and I'm completely helpless," she mumbled, and winced again. "Ease up in there buddy," she pleaded to her stomach, getting up. She walked over to the window, and leaned on the sill with a sigh. "Stupid Elf magic," she complained, reaching out and touching the barrier that prevented her from leaving.

"Ari?" her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice.

"Wh..." Ari looked down, and found Minos standing staring up at her. "Minos? What are you doing here?" she asked the Master, shocked to see a familiar face in Elf territory.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, before tensing and leaping. He caught the window ledge with his hand, and with Ari's help, pulled himself into the room. Ari stared at the man, baffled. In a pair of jeans, purple shirt and black jacket, Minos looked like a normal human, and not the 10,000 year old Pai Zhuq Master he really was.

"How'd you get through the barrier?" she asked. Minos touched a strange pin clipped to his jacket. It was silver, and a swirling shape that curved over his heart.

"This bypasses Elf magic," he explained. "My question is, why is there a barrier there, keeping you in?" Minos asked Ari, whose eyes filled with tears. "Uh..." he hesitated, watched awkwardly as Ari burst into tears, unable to hold back her emotions now that she had a familiar face in front of her. "You know, it wasn't that long ago I was trying to kill you...this isn't really my strong suit," Minos reminded Ari, who started laughing at his words.

"Sorry Minos, I just couldn't help myself," she admitted, wiping her tears from her face quickly. "The King here, he's nuts. He wants to take..." Ari bit her lip and her hands went to her stomach. "He thinks my kid can restore this kingdom to former glory," she explained. Minos' expression darkened, and when Ari looked up at him again, she was reminded of when she and Minos first met, back when he served Dai Shi.

"I knew he was crazy, but this is going too far. Don't worry, it's not going to happen," Minos told her confidently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Minos, you can't take them alone," Ari grabbed his arm when he went to walk past her. "I know you're a Master and you've still got a lot of power, but there's a point when you'll be overwhelmed by sheer numbers," she warned him.

"Then what do you propose?" Minos asked, ready for a fight. Like Ari, he'd had his family ripped away from him, and it remained a sore spot with the Master, who'd had his grief used against him.

"I..." Ari started, frowning. "Warn the others. You know where this place is," she decided.

"But I..." Minos hesitated. He didn't want to leave her alone in such a place. An idea then came to mind. "Who's guarding you?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh...well it was three Elves...Seph, Dorian and Maeron...but I sorta..." she trailed off, and Minos smirked. He didn't expect anything less from the young woman. "But now it's a woman...I don't know her name, but from what I've gathered, she's the Queen's guard," Ari told him.

"Huh. Well that's handy," Minos nodded, making her frown. He strode over to the door and yanked it open. The Elf in the doorway looked around sharply, her eyes widening as Minos reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside.

"Who-Minos!" Ari gaped as the once stoic Elf broke into a wide smile, throwing her arms around Minos. He gave a low chuckle, hugging her back. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she let go, smiling softly at him.

"Well I was here to see Zora, but I've come across your prisoner instead," Minos turned to Ari, who raised an eyebrow.

"Minos, you gotta explain what's going on," Ari told him.

"You know her?" the Elf asked curiously.

"We fought together," Minos explained. "She's Pai Zhuq, like me. Ari, this is Alena," he introduced her. "She's a friend," he explained.

"A friend who's keeping me captive," Ari reminded him irritably.

"Ah yes, about that," Minos turned to Alena, who looked guilty.

"You know I can't let her go Minos," she spoke sadly, and Ari's irritation lessened. She sounded truly guilty about it. "It's the King's decree. He'll kill Seph if I let her go," she shook her head.

"I know, I'm not asking you to," Minos told her. "I'm asking you to keep her safe until I can get back with those who'll be able to help get Ari out of here," he explained.

"You mean to go to war with the King?" Alena asked, her eyes going wide.

"He went to war with the Mystics the minute he kidnapped Ari," Minos replied firmly. "Trust me when I say, you don't mess with their own," he told her. Ari snorted. He definitely knew that from experience. "And she's Pai Zhuq. You don't mess with us either," Ari smiled as he patted her shoulder. "Take care of her, Alena, until I get back," he told her.

"Of course I will," the Elf nodded with a soft smile.

"And you, be careful. If anything happens, your damn husband will hold me responsible for it," Minos told Ari as he walked over to the window.

"Hey, you still owe him a favour, so hush," Ari told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, not after this," Minos retorted. "Seriously Ari, be careful," he told her.

"I will, don't worry," Ari told him. Minos snorted.

"Worry about you being careful? I seem to recall you being the complete opposite of that since I met you," he said. Ari blushed, but couldn't argue his words. Careful was one word that did not fit her. "I'll be back soon. Hold tight," the Bull Master told her, leaping from the window.

* * *

 **This little arc is an idea I played around with for a while, so I hope you like it!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Wrath of the Elements

**Sorry that this is going so slowly, but I've hit some pretty big blocks and I just can't face writing it right now. I will work on getting back to it when my life calms down a little bit, but at the moment I'm not sure when the next update will be.**

 **That being said, thank you all so much for your awesome reviews so far! You're amazing, and it really does help encourage me to keep going!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wrath of the Elements

Ari watched Minos until he disappeared into the distance, and sighed, still leaning against the window. It had been a long time since she had been held captive, completely helpless. At least when she had been captured as a Jungle Fury Ranger, it hadn't been difficult to escape. Even without help, she'd have gotten away; her friends just sped up her escape. Not that she didn't appreciate the help.

"So, you know Minos then," Ari finally turned away from the window and looked to the Elf standing in the room with her. She wore silver and purple armour, which made her look a lot more threatening than the three guards that Ari had initially met.

"Yes, he is friends with my Queen," Alena confirmed. She seemed slightly nervous now that Minos was away. "How do you know him?" she asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"We fought together, when I was the Jungle Fury Gold Power Ranger," Ari explained with a slight shrug. The Elf's eyes grew wide.

"You were a Power Ranger other than as a Mystic?" she asked in awe. "They have always fascinated me, as such powerful warriors able to keep the human world safe from harm," Alena admitted.

"It's not easy, but we manage it," Ari chuckled. "Minos joined our team when he remembered who he really was, and he was a big help. We probably wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him," she admitted softly.

"Minos is a good man. One of the kindest humans I've ever met," Alena told her. Ari nodded in agreement. Once she got past his awkward exterior that had come from remembering who he had been long ago, Ari had found that he was a kind man. Stubborn and a little hard-headed, but kind.

"Why are you now willing to help me?" Ari asked as she took a seat, wincing when the baby kicked her again. "Easy in there little buddy," she soothed quietly.

"If I am honest, I did not agree with the idea to begin with. Unfortunately, the King's word is law. I cannot be seen to go against him, or..."

"He'll kill Seph. That's what you said before," Ari remembered what she'd said to Minos. Alena's cheeks coloured pink, and she nodded silently. "But now, you're willing to help?" she tilted her head slightly.

"My Queen did not agree to it either. You see, we were initially from another tribe, one who helped during the Great War," Ari's eyes widened slightly. "We appreciated the help the Mystics gave once the war ended. I believe we would not have survived if not for them. And your words reminded us of that, and I am glad to know that not all Elves are held in a cowardly regard," Alena admitted. "We cannot be seen to help you, but with outside help, my Queen will be more than happy to help," Alena told Ari.

"That I will be," Alena jumped, and Ari glanced around to the woman who walked into the room. "Alena, you talk quite a lot," the Queen smiled in amusement as she approached them.

"I'm very sorry, my lady," Alena bowed low.

"It's fine, I'm just teasing you," Zora chuckled. "I thought I sensed Minos' presence in here," she commented, looking around.

"You can sense him?" Ari asked her in surprise. Zora turned her pale blue eyes on her, studying her with a curiosity she had lacked in the throne room.

"It is not difficult to sense the Spirit of a Master. I could sense you just as easily," Zora told her with a gentle smile. Ari watched her curiously. "You know Minos?" she asked.

"She was one of the Power Rangers who fought alongside Minos," Alena explained as she rose from her bow. Ari just gave a nod of confirmation.

"I see," Zora looked mildly impressed by this. "Then you would be one of the ones who also fought against him. The ' _little bird_ ', he mentioned," Zora commented. Ari sighed, shaking her head.

"I told him to stop calling me that," she muttered. Zora gave a small laugh.

"I must apologise, Golden - Ari, right?" Zora corrected herself, and Ari nodded. "I must apologise for my husband's actions. He has always been rather power hungry, but now there has been pressure on him from the kingdom about the economy, food, agriculture, everything," Zora sighed lightly and took a seat by Ari. "When he heard that your child is the one who would help, he jumped at the chance," she explained sadly.

"Why not, you know, put the work in himself?" Ari asked, frowning at the Elf.

"Why put the work in when someone else can?" Zora asked her in a voice that told Ari that she had already tried to argue the case.

"Well he's going to learn that that doesn't fly with me," Ari growled, and winced again.

"What is wrong?" Zora asked, noticing her reaction.

"The baby...it's decided that I'm a football right now," Ari muttered.

"It probably does not care for the amount of stress you are under," Zora spoke softly, inching towards her. Ari scowled. Like that was her fault. "May I?" she asked.

"Uh..." Ari hesitated, watching the Elf warily. "Sure...I guess if Minos trusts you..." she shrugged.

"Thank you," Zora smiled, and her hands began to glow with a silver aura. She hoved them over Ari's swollen stomach, not touching her. "Ah yes, he isn't appreciating the stress," Zora commented softly.

"He..." Ari muttered, and Zora looked up at her.

"You didn't know?" she asked in surprise.

"Nah, I had my suspicions," Ari gave a small chuckle. "Just wasn't quite ready to accept it," she shrugged.

"I see," Zora cast her eyes back down, her expression saying that she was a little confused by Ari's words, but chose not to say. "There, he should be a little more settled now," she smiled.

"Thanks," Ari nodded. "I gotta ask, why are you married to that crazy king?" she asked her curiously.

"You shouldn't-"

"It's fine, Alena," Zora raised a hand when the warrior protested against Ari's blunt question. The Queen just gave a small chuckle, not offended. "The truth is, it was arranged. He believed that our tribe would help to make the kingdom prosper again, and our elders believed that the unity would help bring peace. It has done neither, I'm afraid," Zora explained. "But I must hold onto the belief that one day it will. That this marriage means something, so that I..." she trailed off, and Ari frowned, before her eyes widened in realisation.

"You love someone else," she accused. Zora's eyes went wide in alarm, and her cheeks went even redder. "Whoa, I hit the mark there," Ari started to laugh at her shocked reaction.

"I really must protest, you shouldn't-"

"I said it's fine," Zora told her softly, recovering from her surprise. The wine-haired Elf looked worried, but fell quiet again. "Yes, I suppose I do," Zora confirmed.

"Minos," her face went even redder, and with a soft sigh again, Zora nodded. Ari giggled. "Sorry, this is when my friends call me a brat," she commented, although didn't sound very apologetic. Ari's giggles then faded, and she sighed, looking away. "I just want to go home," she admitted in a quiet voice, tears stinging at her eyes again.

"And you will," Zora said softly.

"Not without my kid, I won't. And no offence, but if your husband gets in the way, I won't be held responsible for my actions," Ari warned her as she looked up. Her eyes blazed, and Zora blinked, skirting away slightly in her alarm.

"Minos will be back soon with help," Alena told her gently.

"I know, he just...better hurry up," Ari muttered.

* * *

Not long after Zora left, Alena returned to her post, and Ari had been left to wait, bored and restless. She didn't have to wait long, however, when the doors opened and Dorian strode in, accompanied by Seph and Maeron. All three looked a little worse for wear, much to Ari's satisfaction.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked, not looking away from the window she had been looking out.

"Enjoying the view?" Dorian asked. His tone was shorter now, not welcoming as it had been earlier. Ari suspected it had something to do with the blossoming bruise across his cheek.

"It's nice. Prefer it from Rootcore, but what can you do?" Ari shrugged. "What brings you to my humble prison?" she asked with a pleasant smile. Behind the three, Alena peered in, looking worried, and Seph glanced to her, shaking his head.

"The King has requested your presence," Dorian told her.

"Oh, calmed down from his little temper tantrum has he?" Ari asked with a pleasant smile. Dorian's expression darkened, and he indicated to Maeron, who strode toward Ari.

" _I_ can guide her there," Alena offered quickly, walking in and over to Ari. "Saves you any hassle," she smiled to Dorian.

"How sweet of you, little flower," Dorian's smirk returned, and he reached out to brush her cheek. Seph stiffened, and Alena easily swatted his hand away.

"I've warned you before Dorian, don't touch me," Alena told him, keeping a pleasant smile and tone. Ari smirked. "Or I'll have to give you a matching bruise," her tone was light, which seemed to make her threat even more menacing.

"One day you'll not be such a tease," Dorian sighed.

"Maybe the day you're less of a creep," Ari muttered, and Alena put a hand to her mouth to hide her growing smile. Even Seph had to turn his head to hide his smirk as Dorian went red.

"I thought you were 'guiding' her to the King?" Dorian snapped at Alena. Without a word, she glanced to Ari, and the pair began to walk, with the three male Elves behind them keeping quiet. As they walked through the corridor, Ari winced, a hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Alena asked her, noticing.

"I guess whatever the Queen did has worn off, this kid is getting real grumpy in there again," Ari muttered, and almost doubled over in pain suddenly. "Don't you even think about it, little guy, I swear," she hissed, and forced herself to stand properly. Seeing Alena's expression, she shook her head. "Come on, don't want to keep the King waiting," Ari said cheerfully, and they kept walking.

When they reached the throne room, the King was standing, waiting for them.

"I trust you feel a little better now?" he asked with a smile.

"I could say the same for you," Ari replied, and his smile turned a little more forced. "What do you want now?" she asked as the four Elves around her bowed before him. Ari remained standing, still feeling the pain from earlier.

"I was hoping you'd have changed your mind, about helping our Kingdom-"

"By letting you take my kid, you mean. Not a chance," Ari replied, more calmly than she really felt. "I'm going to ask one more time. Let me go," she told the King, who sighed and slumped down into his throne. The Queen's expression was once again blank as she watched them.

"I really had hoped you'd be reasonable about this," the King sighed.

"Dude, what part of you kidnapping me to steal my baby because you believe he'll help your kingdom reasonable?" Ari stared at him. "You know, all you needed to do was _ask_ for help. But I suppose that's too difficult for the guy who won't do anything himself," she said. The King stared at her for a moment, before getting to his feet.

"I have really had enough of your disrespect, _child_. You are in no position to insult anyone, you realise that?" he stood in front of her, towering over her. Ari didn't even blink, not intimidated in the slightest.

"I have stared down scarier people than you, dude. So get out of my face," Ari warned him in a low voice.

"Or you'll do what?" the King sneered.

"It's like you didn't see me take down those three idiots," Ari rolled her eyes. "You're as dumb as a post. How you've ruled a kingdom this far is beyond me. But then again, it would explain why it's gone to hell," she told him. There was an audible gasp from the others in the room, and the King went red in the face.

"You little-" he went to strike her, but Ari caught his wrist easily.

"I'm a Ninja, a Mystic, and a Pai Zhuq Master, you really think you're going to be able to hit me?" Ari asked as he tried to tug his arm free, but Ari held tight. "You really think you can threaten to steal my baby? You realise who I am, right? The Legendary Golden Warrior, chosen by Merlin himself," a powerful wind picked up around her as she lost her temper, calling on powers she'd unlocked during the battle with Dai Shi.

"Let me go!" the King's voice rose in pitch, before they heard a loud explosion nearby. Ari's foot slammed into his stomach and he went flying, just as the doors to the throne room burst open.

"My lord, we're under attack!" one of the soldiers cried out. He then froze as he saw Ari standing in the middle of the room, with all but the Queen lying on the ground. The four guards had been knocked away by the powerful winds caused by her powers, and were trying to get back up when he had interrupted.

"Damn straight you are," Ari began to glow golden, and there was a loud whistling as her Sparrow flew from her body. The soldier cried out as the Spirit slammed into him, and knocked him out of the way. The Spirit then went flying off, and Ari sighed. "Took them long enough," she mused, and turned to the King as he groaned, getting to his feet. The winds had died down as Ari regained focus, and she watched him, expressionless.

"You aren't getting out of here," he warned her. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Who's going to stop me?" she asked, and he swallowed nervously. However, his eyes widened as he noticed her fist suddenly clench, and her expressionless face become strained.

"Oh?" he stood taller, a smile starting to show on his face again. "Looks like you're in trouble," he commented as Ari's breath came out in uneven pants. The pain was getting worse now. Something was wrong. "I think your bravado just ran out," the King approached her again, only to hear a bellow. Looking up as Ari glanced around and smiled, the King's eyes widened again.

"What on earth-" he then let out a shriek as the large Bull, cloaked in a brown aura, charged at him, followed by Ari's Sparrow Spirit.

"I thought I told you to hang tight," Minos frowned as he walked in.

"You!" the King snarled. "What are you doing back here?!" he demanded from the ground. Seph, Maeron and Dorian stood in front of him, ready to attack if necessary. Alena stood by the Queen, who was smiling softly at the Master.

"I'm here for her, obviously," Minos rolled his eyes as he indicated to Ari.

"You think you can take her away, yourself? You're as bold, and as stupid, as ever," the King growled. "Get him!" he ordered his men, but as they launched at Minos, vines exploded from the ground and wrapped around them. The three Elves shrieked as they were suspended in the air.

"Ari!" she turned and smiled as Xander rushed up and hugged her, Morphed with his axe ready. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked, touching a hand to her face. She just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak, and buried her face in his chest. "The others are keeping the guards away, but we gotta go," Xander glanced to Minos, who nodded.

"I agree," Minos turned to leave.

"Alena, stop them!" the King ordered angrily.

"I don't think so," Zora shook her head, leaning her elbow on the arm of her chair as she rested her head in her hand, watching the King with mild amusement. "I told you from the start that I would have nothing to do with this foolish idea of yours. I warned you that it would bring more trouble to the kingdom," she commented as the King gaped at her in alarm. "Let us see how well the citizens view you trying to steal an infant to do what you should have been doing from the start," she said with mild amusement in her expression.

"You mean to...usurp me?!" he shrieked.

"Not really, but now that you mention it, this kingdom would probably prosper much greater without you," she smiled at him. He stammered, but couldn't find anything to say.

"I like her," Ari commented as she looked around to the Queen. Minos just gave a small chuckle, but it faded as Ari smirked at him knowingly. He felt his face start to get very warm at her expression. However, Ari's smirk died quickly as she winced again.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked immediately, feeling her tense up.

"Something's wrong..." she mumbled, and gasped when he scooped her up into his arms.

"Let's go," he said to Minos, who nodded. The two began to sprint out of the throne room and down the corridor, with Minos leading the way.

"Stop!" more Elves burst from another room, but as they went to pursue, a huge wave of fire cut them off and sent them scurrying back.

"What took you so long?" Nick called as he and Maddie ran into view. When Elves followed them, Maddie turned and slammed a jet of water into them from her Magi Staff.

"This is a big place in case you hadn't realised!" Minos snorted.

"Can we just leave? I'm over this place!" Ari groaned. The group began running again, using magic and Minos' animal spirits to clear the way.

"Where's the others?" Xander called as they finally reached the exit.

"Distracting the other soldiers!" Nick shouted as he waved a hand and sent another pillar of flames across the hall, making the Elves chasing them cry out in fear and jump back.

"Thankfully there isn't much of an army, when the economy went, so did most of the soldiers," Minos explained as he kicked the doors open. They froze when they came face-to-face with a group of Elves, who turned to them with glares. "There's no chance of you letting us just pass, is there?" Minos sighed.

"You've attacked our King, we will stop you!" one Elf declared, and they prepared to fight. The group just sighed, and Xander set Ari down, keeping one arm around her.

"I doubt that," Minos rolled his eyes, and a brown aura surrounded him. "Spirit of the Bull!" there was a bellow, and his Bull Spirit rose from him, charging at the Elves, who cried out in alarm.

"Let's go guys!" Nick called, and the four Mystics cast spells, their hands glowing their respective colours. Fire shot from Nick's hands and narrowly avoided more Elves, who were then hit by the torrent of water that Maddie threw at them. Those who managed to avoid the water were blasted by the sunlight that slammed down on them, slashing at them before they were wrapped in vines and hurled out of the way.

"Stop!" more Elves arrived, aiming bows at them, but before anyone could react, powerful winds slammed into them, knocking most away, and leaving the rest to be blasted off their feet by lightning.

"This way!" Chip yelled over to them, and Ari let out a cry of pain, almost doubled over as her hands went to her stomach.

"Ari! What's wrong?" Xander asked as he caught her before she could fall.

"So you know how I have really, _really_ good timing?" she spoke weakly, looking up at him.

"Please tell me you're joking," he stared at her. Ari let out another whimper, her eyes clamping shut in pain.

"Wish I was..." she mumbled. Lifting her carefully, Xander cradled her against his chest and looked to the others.

"Let's go," he said, and they nodded, rushing away as quickly as possible.

"Come on!" Vida yelled, leading the way with Chip. They heard the whistle of a train, and before long, spotted the golden train that was the Solar Streak. "Dammit! Magi Staff!" Vida lifted her Magi Staff, and it flashed pink. Another gust of wind knocked the arrows flying towards them away.

"Magi Staff, crossbow mode!" Chip then blasted the attackers with a well-aimed shot of magic.

"Stop now!" Dorian yelled as he and Maeron sprinted towards them, dodging the attack. When the group went to attack again, a silver whip struck Maeron in the face, making him reel backwards.

"Jenji's Shining Attack!" the golden light flew over their heads, and hit the two Elves, blasting them off their feet and throwing them aside. "Come on!" Daggeron yelled as he and Althea ran past the fallen Elves and over to the group.

"Oh god not the flying train again," Minos groaned, but followed them inside as it whirred to life. Dorian and Maeron looked up in time to see the train shoot off, and Dorian swore loudly, furious as Maeron sighed.

* * *

 **This won't be the last we see of the Elves, all of whom have changed drastically from when I first created them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Spencer

**So I didn't intend on taking such a long break before posting again, but I decided to finish writing another story before trying to focus on this again. I've since finished writing Shadowed Heart, and I've had a killer of a migraine the last week which is not fun.**

 **I also discovered - thanks to someone else - that someone had copied Power of the Sun and posted it on Wattpad. I got that reported and removed, and then a few days later discovered that someone else had also copied it and changed names and added another character. My motivation took a massive hit and to be honest, even getting this chapter finished was a struggle. Hopefully, with some tweaking, I'll be able to keep going and get this story finished so we can move onto SPD.**

 **I hope you like it!**

Chapter 5: Spencer

Bursting through the hospital doors, Joe called out an apology to the nurse he almost wiped out as he continued running.

As a doctor himself, he knew it was pointless to run, but he couldn't stop himself. As soon as he'd gotten the voicemail from Xander, he'd dropped everything and rushed to San Andreas. It had not been a fun ride for Hannah and Krista.

" _Joseph Adrian Raynes_! Stop running before you kill someone, you big brute!" as if he had been frozen solid, Joe instantly stopped running. Looking around, he saw his mother approaching with Jessie, both carrying two coffees. "Honestly, you know better than to go charging through a hospital like a rampaging bull," Elizabeth scolded, and Joe had the decency to look guilty.

"Sorry mum..." he mumbled, feeling like a child, instead of the grown man he was.

"There's no point in rushing, getting there any sooner won't make her have the baby any sooner," Jessie smiled patiently at her brother, but there was underlying worry in her voice.

"I did try to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen," Hannah smiled as she walked towards them, carrying their sleeping daughter in her arms. Almost 8 years old, Krista was already proving that she was going to inherit her father's height.

"How did you catch up to me?" Joe questioned, taking Krista from her.

"When you practically jumped up five flights of stairs, I took the elevator," Hannah smirked at him. Joe flushed red.

"I'm just worried. How is she?" he asked.

"From what – Minos, was it?" she glanced to Jessie, who nodded. "Minos said that she wasn't harmed, but the stress has caused her to go into labour early," Elizabeth explained.

"I can't believe Ari's having her baby early," Joe groaned, putting a hand to his face. He was relieved that his sister was okay after being taken from Rootcore, but now there was another worry put on them all. "Ari's never been early for anything in her life! She was even late to her own wedding!" Joe exclaimed in irritation, making the other three chuckle quietly, despite their own worry. "I can't believe she's early..." he muttered.

When they reached the waiting room, Joe found that he had been the last to arrive. Althea spoke with Charlotte quietly, while Daggeron, Bernard and even William were pacing. Zoe was standing, quietly talking to Minos. On the ground, Apollo and Diana were sitting with Annie, who was fascinated by the twins.

"Daggeron, if you do not stop pacing, I will seal your feet to the ground," Althea was warning her husband irritably. He stopped abruptly, and reluctantly took a seat. "The same goes for the two of you," she added, looking to William and Bernard.

"Really?" William stared at her warily.

"Her mother did it to her father when she was having Meraki," Daggeron muttered. The two men exchanged looks, and took seats quickly. Althea smirked very slightly.

They all looked up as the others joined them, and Joe took Krista from his wife, allowing her to sit down and start talking with the others.

"Those Elves are lucky I never got a hold of them," Zoe hissed as Joe approached her. "I'd have ripped them to pieces. Especially that piece of shit King of theirs," she muttered.

"I'd have let you too," he agreed, before sighing. "At least she's back now," Joe put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And she's in the best place right now, Mr. Hartford has some of the best working here," he said, and heard someone clear their throat. "I said _some of_ , dad," Joe rolled his eyes, looking to his father. Despite their worry, everyone gave a small laugh, and the tension in the room lifted a little.

* * *

"He's so tiny..." Xander murmured as he sat in the chair beside Ari's bed. In his arms, he held a small bundle, whose mop of jet black hair was the only thing that could be seen by anyone.

"Everyone's tiny compared to you," Ari mumbled, yawning as she turned her head to watch them.

"I'm not that big," Xander retorted, making her grin.

"Give him back, I want him," she held out her arms, and with a roll of his eyes, Xander carefully placed the small bundle back into her arms. "But you're right, he is tiny. And all mine, you're never getting him back," Ari declared in as loud a voice as she dared, not willing to wake up the sleeping infant.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"You birth him, you get him, I don't make up the rules Xander," Ari smiled innocently at him.

"How'd I know you'd already be fighting over our grandchild?" they looked up to see their parents walk in. "And just so you know, Althea is ready to explode," Elizabeth warned as they gathered around. Ari snickered.

"I can't believe you told the Doctor not to tell her," Bernard shook his head. "You're a cruel daughter," he told her.

"Worth it," Ari said.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Exhausted and sore, but good," Ari smiled at her. "The Elves didn't really hurt me, just put way too much stress on me," she told them when she saw the worried expressions.

"Yeah, the rest of us took the brunt of their attacks," Xander nodded, rubbing the cut on his cheekbone. He, and the other Mystics, as well as Minos, all had their fair share of cuts and bruises.

"So, who wants to hold their grandson first?" Ari grinned. There was a small debate, before Charlotte finally held the baby in her arms.

"He's so little," the woman cooed, rocking him gently. "Have you decided on a name yet?" she asked, looking up at the pair.

"Ari's been set on Spencer for some time now," Xander said as his mother passed the newborn to William.

"And Xander wanted the name Adam," Ari added. They'd both liked the name, after the man who had helped them both a lot since they'd met him. "So we decided to go with Spencer Adam Bly," she announced.

"Let me see my new favourite grandson," Elizabeth reached out for him.

"He's your only grandson," Ari muttered.

"Maybe not for long," Bernard commented as Elizabeth cooed over the sleeping child with a delighted expression. Ari frowned at his words. "Your sister is due in March next year," he told her. Ari's eyes widened.

"Dustin's a dead man...he's lucky he's got exams right now," she muttered.

"Jessie said exactly the same thing when she heard about you two," Elizabeth chuckled, before her smile widened when Spencer's eyes opened, and he blinked up at her. "He has your eyes, Ari," Elizabeth told her with a smile.

"What, full of mischief and mayhem?" Bernard smirked, leaning over to see.

"I'm too tired to even begin to deny my mayhem-filled ways," Ari yawned widely.

"We best get back, let Althea and Daggeron meet him, so you can get some rest," Bernard decided. Elizabeth pouted, reluctantly passing Spencer back to Xander. As they left, Ari yawned again and closed her eyes, unable to stay awake.

* * *

"Oh my god," Zoe breathed as she held the sleeping newborn in her arms. "He's so cute," she cooed as loudly as she dared.

"Course he is," Ari grinned at her. "He's all mine," she said, and Xander cleared his throat. "What? He is!" Ari smirked.

"You wish, he's mine and you know it," Xander argued back. Zoe shook her head, smiling in exasperation as she looked down at the tiny baby.

"Your mama always says Annie is going to be warped, but I think you have it far worse. You're probably going to be the best off out of the three of you," she whispered to Spencer.

"I heard that," Ari said to her.

"Hey, you've had two years convincing Annie of that stuff, I need to get in early," Zoe replied unapologetically. "This boy is going to love me," she declared.

"Considering you're going to be his Godmother, I would expect so," Xander commented.

"You sound so happy about that fact, beanstalk," Zoe arched an eyebrow.

"I fought it every step of the way," he replied in a flat tone. Ari sighed.

"You're never going to forgive each other, are you?" she complained, but there was a defeated tone in her voice.

"She tried to break my legs!"

"You never asked my permission to marry her!"

"Ari's permission is all I need! And both of her dads..."

"Oh sure, ask both of her dads but not me."

"One is a doctor and the other could turn me into a potted plant at his slightest whim. So yes, I checked with them first," Ari put a hand to her face.

"If either of you wake my child I'll turn you _both_ into potted plants," she warned the two bickering adults. Both fell silent, glowering at each other.

"Are you okay Ari? After what those Elves did..." Zoe changed the topic after a moment, and Ari had to resist sighing in relief.

"I'm fine, they didn't touch me. Even if they'd tried they couldn't have," Ari shook her head. "I don't really blame the Elves. It was their King, not them," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Ari, do you ever hold a grudge against people who kidnap you?" Zoe sighed.

"Ask your husband," Ari smirked.

"I would but he gets scared when I do," Zoe smiled down as Spencer opened his eyes and stared up at her. "I don't know why, do you?" she cooed.

"Because you're terrifying when it comes to Ari?" Xander muttered, and a shiver ran down his spine when Zoe looked up at him. She smiled pleasantly at him, but there was an underlying threat in it.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" she asked in a frosty voice that was lined with sweetness.

"Nothing at all," Xander replied quickly. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked with a raised eyebrow at her husband.

"Ari, I have faced dark magic, evil aliens kidnapping me to get to you, lava monsters, evil dragon spirits, and a kingdom of Elves, but nothing is as terrifying as the woman holding our son," Xander replied honestly. "And don't tell me she doesn't scare you," he challenged. Ari snorted.

"Even I'm not stupid enough to not be terrified of Zoe," she told him, looking over at Zoe as she continued to coo, bouncing the newborn in her arms. "Hopefully in Zora's hands, the Elves' kingdom will be okay," Ari mused.

"Minos seems to believe so," Zoe said, looking up. Ari smirked, and Zoe tilted her head. "Oh, that explains it," she laughed quietly.

"What?" Xander frowned, not understanding the look shared between the two. "What explains it?" he asked, baffled.

"I wonder if you're going to be as clueless as your parents," Zoe smiled at Spencer, who blinked slowly up at her.

"Hey, I'm not clueless," Ari complained.

"You are when it comes to yourself," Zoe grinned, and Ari went red.

"You're mean, gimme him back," she held out her arms.

"Nope, he's all mine now," Zoe decided.

"I figured you'd wait at least an hour after meeting him to decide that," a voice echoed in, followed by a knock.

"Cam!" Ari smiled at the Samurai as he stepped into the room.

"How are you doing? I heard you managed to get into trouble again," Cam smiled back as he walked over. Ari's smile fell.

"You're all mean," she complained, slumping back and throwing the blankets over her head.

"I'm guessing she's fine then," Cam smirked as he leaned in to peer at the baby, whose green eyes were now fixated on him.

"Here," Zoe turned, and as the genius made to protest, she practically dumped the bundle into his arms. He shifted his arms awkwardly to hold Spencer carefully. "Try not to look so scared," Zoe laughed at him.

"It's easy for you to say, you've got one of your own," he muttered.

"And you will too one day," Zoe teased him. Cam went red at the idea, and Spencer yawned widely, closing his eyes as he drifted off again. "Besides, you've held Annie a bunch," she pointed out as Cam slowly relaxed.

"She's bigger," he argued.

"You calling my daughter fat?" Zoe asked, and Cam levelled a glare at her. "He's a premie, of course he's gonna be small," Zoe chuckled.

"The irony that Ari 'I'm late to my own wedding' Bly had her baby early, is not lost on me," Cam muttered.

"Stop being mean!" Ari whined, her voice muffled under the covers.

"It's good to see that in all the time I've known you, you haven't changed a bit," the Samurai commented as Spencer squirmed a little in his sleep. "You want to take him?" he offered the baby to Xander, who took him easily.

"While we've got you here mate," Cam blinked at the new father. "Ari wanted to ask you something," he grinned, glancing to the bed.

"No!" she huffed childishly. Xander rolled his eyes. "Fine..." she muttered after a moment, lowering the blanket. "When we were discussing Godparents a little while ago. Obviously I wanted Zoe," the woman winked. "Then we also agreed on Maddie, V and Chip, cause we've known them forever. And Nick as well, for Mystic reasons. But I wanted you to be Godfather too. Will you do it?" Ari's question surprised the usually unflappable Samurai.

"I...me? Really?" he asked slowly. Ari giggled.

"Well, yeah," she nodded. "You're the best Cam, how could we not want you for his Godfather?" she asked.

"I didn't think you would consider the idea," Cam adjusted his glasses.

"Come on brainiac, you gonna say yes or what?" Zoe laughed, earning another stern look from the young man.

"Alright, I'll do it," he agreed. Ari cheered as loudly as she dared, and Cam allowed himself a small smile.

"Hey, so, Zoe," Ari then turned her attention to the woman. Arching an eyebrow, Zoe watched her expression. Her mischievous smile wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Yes?" she spoke slowly, wondering where Ari was going.

"So you have a daughter..." Ari started. "And I have a son...what do you think about betrothal?" she giggled. Zoe's eyes widened.

"Not a chance!" Xander hissed as he hugged his son closer.

"Aw, but they'd be so cute together!" Ari was laughing as Zoe couldn't help but join in. "I mean, sure, mine and Nick's didn't work out, but I imagine others can!" she was joking, and Xander could tell it. She had been horrified at the idea of an arranged marriage. Ari had rarely considered the idea of romance, let alone love, when she was younger, but she had always appreciated it and hated the idea of two people who didn't love each other being forced to be together. Thankfully for the sake of multiple people, Daggeron and Althea, as well as Udonna and Leánbow, had decided not to go through with it. There would have been hell to pay if they'd even considered trying.

"I don't think Hunter would care to let his precious daughter marry the child of one of the most devious minds I've ever met," Zoe smirked.

"I wouldn't exactly call Xander devious..."

"Hey!" Xander protested quietly, which made Ari laugh again. "At least there's one person who Spencer can rely on for some sense of normalcy," he glanced to Cam as he sighed. The Samurai smirked slightly.

"I grew up in a secret Ninja Academy hidden behind a waterfall, my dad was a guinea pig for a year, I have a virtual twin brother, oh, and I'm a Samurai. Not much normalcy there, I'm afraid," Xander sighed again as Ari and Zoe just kept laughing, and somehow Spencer slept through the entire thing.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Genetics

**So I got this written pretty quick, so hopefully I'll be able to continue doing so and that you'll enjoy it!  
**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Genetics

Big green eyes were focused on Ari as she moved fluidly, practising punches and kicks in the back garden. She focused on her feet, ensuring that she was moving in the right ways as she kicked a leg up.

Taking a break, she took in a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead, and glanced to her spectator. She smiled, walking over to the baby strapped into his seat, and he smiled back at her.

"Hey buddy, you enjoy that?" she tickled his cheek, and he squirmed. Now at two months old, Spencer had a mop of black hair and was getting bigger every day. "Don't worry, you'll be able to try that when you're old enough," Ari told him, reaching for the bottle of water beside him to take a gulp.

"Already plotting out his Ninja career?" she glanced around as Zoe opened the gate and stepped in. By her side was a toddler with long blonde curls and sea-green eyes, holding her hand. In her other hand, held close to her chest, was the worn wolf plushie that Ari had given her. "Bit early, isn't it?" Zoe asked with a chuckle. Ari arched her eyebrow at her.

"You say that like you weren't thinking about Annie's from before she was born," she challenged.

"I'm from a family of Ninjas, and so is her father. Hardly surprising," Zoe let Annie go as the little girl tugged at her hand, and she ran over to Ari.

"Hey little menace," Ari smiled as she crouched and let Annie throw her arms around her, almost letting go of her toy in the process.

"You're all sweaty," Annie stated as Ari stood, balancing the two year old in her arms.

"You're just so heavy, it's hard work holding you," Ari replied seriously, making Annie giggle.

"Am not!" she protested, before glancing down at Spencer. "Still boring?" Annie asked, glancing back up.

"Annie, stop saying that," Zoe rolled her eyes as Ari laughed.

"Once upon a time Annie, you were just like him," she poked the little girl's nose. She scrunched up her face, putting her hands to her nose.

"Was not!" she protested, and Ari set her down.

"Still no sign of his powers?" Zoe asked as Annie ran back over to her.

"No, and I'm kinda thankful, at least for the time being," Ari chuckled, looking down at Spencer as he watched her. When her attention turned to him, he smiled again, and wriggled. She smiled and lifted him from his seat, into her arms, and led the way inside. "Dad says that magic doesn't really kick in until they try using it, so that's a little way off," she said.

"Just like Ninja Powers," Zoe nodded in understanding as they took a seat in the kitchen. Annie bounced off at Zoe's suggestion to the living room, to find something to play with. With how often Zoe called round, there was usually something for Annie left lying around.

"Yeah, and your Animal Spirit. But the thing is, I have no idea what will happen with any kind of genetic enhancement," Ari sighed. "No-one else in the Dino Thunder team have had kids, and Rose isn't due for another couple of months, so we can't even get some kind of rough estimate," she complained.

"Oh, you have it bad," Zoe chuckled as she ruffled Annie's hair. "He could be glowing and throwing those weird orbs at any time. It could give Terrible Twos a whole new level of meaning," she commented, and Ari sighed again.

"Exactly," she nodded. "And that's before we even figure out if he's inherited the power of Sun or Earth," she added.

"Yeah, don't even talk to me about that," she glanced over to Zoe as the woman adjusted her glasses. "We decided to see if Annie had some kind of affinity to Moon or Thunder," she muttered, looking irritated.

"Oh?" Ari blinked, before catching on. "No," she gasped, getting to her feet.

"Yep," Zoe popped the p as Ari handed her Spencer. "Little traitor is likely to be a Thunder Ninja," she confirmed. Ari started laughing as she grabbed them something to drink. "Thanks for the sympathy," she muttered, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Ari giggled as Zoe got up as well. "You may watch out if that's the case. Thunder Ninjas aren't exactly known for being cooperative. You say Spence could give Terrible Twos a whole new level, but Annie could be far worse," she glanced in the direction of the living room, and the two walked through the house.

"I know. Thankfully she's been okay, but I'm definitely seeing the same stubbornness in her that Hunter has," Zoe told her, and Ari giggled.

"You sure that she's not got that from you?" she asked.

"Be grateful I'm holding my Godson, or I'd kick your butt for that," Zoe warned. Ari's smile grew. "It's not far, she takes after Hunter in almost every way, can't I get something?" she whined as they walked in and found Annie playing with her wolf on the floor, using it to attack a toy cow that had been left on the ground.

"Huh...Xander and Minos will be thrilled about that," Ari commented.

"Yeah...she only likes wolves," Zoe sighed again.

"Better than bugs," Ari smirked, and Zoe couldn't help but laugh as they took a seat. "No wonder she was so taken with RJ," she commented, and Zoe hummed. Spencer squirmed in her arms, and Ari took him back, cuddling him close. "You're not gonna be a traitor, are you little buddy?" she asked him brightly, and the 2 month old smiled back. "No icky cows or earth, it's all sunshine and birds, right?" she nodded, and Zoe grinned.

"You're as bad as me," she told the younger woman, who grinned back.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Ari asked. On the floor, Annie continued making animal noises as she attacked the cow.

* * *

 _Ari's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the young man, who stood in front of her, wearing Ninja Gear with gold lines and the symbol of a Sun Ninja over his heart._

 _"Who..." Ari started, but stopped as she took in his appearance. He had dark brown hair that was styled up out of his face, and was tall and well built. He looked a lot like Xander, but the main difference were his bright green eyes. "But how?" she whispered in alarm._

 _"Getting the picture, mum?" the young man chuckled, before throwing an energy-ball at her. Ari dove out of the way, rolling along before pushing herself up. She tried to do the same, but nothing happened, and she was forced to move again. "All those bad guys you told me about, they had the right idea!" Ari stared at the young man as he laughed. "All this power, and you wasted it, fighting for justice and peace!" he yelled, throwing another ball at her._

 _"That's not wasting it!" Ari told him, running at him. He reacted in surprise, but before Ari could strike him, she pulled back. She'd never met him, but there was something in her that stopped her. A familiarity, not just from being her son, tugged on the back of her mind, like she had met him before._

 _"See?" he chuckled. "What a waste," Ari was hit in the stomach with an energy-ball, and she screamed in pain as she slammed to the ground. Gasping for breath, Ari clutched at her stomach. "You can't even bring yourself to hit me! I'm evil, through and through, and you can't stop me! I'll destroy everything!" he declared with a loud laugh._

 _"But you're..."_

 _"I'm what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Family?" he asked, and Ari felt tears burn at her eyes. "You always go on about the greater good, and fighting to protect everyone, but it's nonsense!" he yelled, glowing brightly with anger. "It's a waste of time. Why protect everything, when with this power, you can rule everything?" he asked._

 _"No!" Ari pushed herself up, spitting out the blood that pooled in her mouth. "We fight to protect everyone, so nobody gets hurt. So those who are defenceless can live in peace, and not fear," she told him. Her son just stared at her blankly._

 _"But why? We could have everything and anything we ever wanted. Nobody would dare hurt us or break up our family," he told her desperately._

 _"But how many families would you rip apart to keep ours safe?" Ari asked, and inhaled sharply. That was the final test._

 _"All of them. Nobody is more powerful than me!" he yelled, and was caught off guard when Ari's punch connected with his jaw._

 _"And nobody is more important than any one person!" Ari shouted back as he lay on the ground clutching his jaw. He looked up in alarm, his eyes wide in a familiar way to the girl._

Ari jolted awake, sitting up quickly. Reacting almost as quickly, Xander sat up, holding out a hand as if to cast a spell.

"What's going on?" he mumbled, still half asleep as Ari put a hand on his wrist and lowered his arm.

"Sorry," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Bad dream," Ari shook her head as if to clear it of the memory of the trial.

"Again?" Xander yawned. "Ari, what has gotten you so freaked out? This is the third time this week," he pointed out.

"It's not so much freaked out...as worried," Ari pulled her legs in close, resting her chin on her knees. "It's Spence. I can't get that memory of the trial out of my head," she admitted.

"About him being evil?" Xander asked, waking up slowly. Ari nodded silently. "Ari, it's not going to happen. Just like Joe said before, with you as his mum, how could he even think about being evil?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"But what if I mess up?" Ari whispered back.

"No way," Xander insisted, refusing to believe it.

"But what if I do? I've done it before," she looked up at him. "I always act before I think, and it's always a mistake. Someone always gets hurt. I got lazy and it almost destroyed good magic forever. I got careless and I didn't notice that something was wrong with RJ," Ari put her face in her hands.

"Okay, firstly, the laziness thing wasn't just you. That was all of us, and we learned our lesson. It'll never happen again," Xander told her firmly, taking her hands and making her look back at him. "Second, when you do act before you think, someone is always there to help. You know that. And third, what happened with RJ was nobody's fault. If I can accept that, then you can," Xander told her firmly.

"But I..."

"Nope," Ari frowned, huffing when he wouldn't let her finish. "Spencer will be fine," he told her firmly. The young woman took a breath, and smiled slightly.

"Will he really?" she asked. "I mean, he's _our_ kid. I wouldn't say fine," she commented.

"Hey, all the weirdness he gets from you. We've discussed this," Xander told her, insulted. Ari giggled.

"Says you; the guy who grew a tree in the garden for the fun of it last week," she teased.

"Normal people grow trees," Xander argued.

" _Normal_ people _plant_ trees and let them grow. You grew it from a sapling to a full sized tree in 10 minutes," Ari laughed.

"Don't insult me, it was 3," Xander muttered, looking offended. "If you're going to point out that stuff, at least be accurate," he told her. Ari giggled again, and he kissed her temple. "Everything will be fine. Stop worrying. And talk to me if you're worried about something. You're not doing this alone," he told her as they lay down again. Ari rested her head on his chest, yawning as the adrenaline of her nightmare faded.

"Thanks..." she murmured.

"This is why you should listen to me more often," Xander told her, his voice growing quiet as well.

"Yeah, occasionally you're right. The rest of the time you're still a dork," Ari grinned, and he sighed.

"You'd think we'd have passed that already," he complained.

"Never," Ari giggled, before hearing a cry echo from the monitor on the side of the bed. She sighed, pushing herself up, but Xander pushed her back down.

"It's fine, I've got it," he told her, getting to his feet and scratching at his head, messing up his hair even more. "Get some sleep," Xander yawned as he shuffled off to see to their crying son.

"Maybe he's not quite so much of a dork any more," Ari murmured, closing her eyes and getting comfortable again.

"Uh, Ari?" she heard him call. "You might wanna come here!" Xander told her, and Ari groaned.

"Then again..." she mumbled, rolling out of bed. She stumbled through the dark, navigating out of the bedroom, before seeing light shining from the nursery. Squinting as it stung at her eyes, she followed it, and when she pushed the door open, she found Xander holding Spencer, who was glowing golden as he cried. She stopped, her eyes going wide at the sight.

"Looks like his genetic powers just kicked in," Xander commented. Ari blinked multiple times at the sight as the light flickered, and faded.

"I'll call Rose in the morning," Ari yawned, turning and shuffling off back to bed, leaving Xander to deal with the hungry infant.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	7. A Scare

**This was initially going to be two separate chapters, but I've not been able to figure out how to make it long enough, so it's now one chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **I'm going to be flying to America for RTX on Wednesday, and I'm off work until I get back, so I'll try and get another chapter written and posted before I go!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Scare

"Come on buddy, you love this stuff!" Ari ambled – at least, that's how it felt like she was walking – into the kitchen as she heard Xander's desperate plea. She found him sitting in front of their two year old son, whose nose was stuck in the air in a stubborn action as Xander offered him food.

"Still not eating?" Ari asked in amusement.

"Not for me at least," Xander huffed as he leaned back in his seat. Spencer smiled up at his mother as she approached. She lifted the spoon from the man and easily fed her son a mouthful of mashed banana. "See?" Xander complained, wiping banana from his face.

"Oh Spence, I know I'm your favourite, but please eat for your dad?" Ari passed the spoon back to him and ruffled Spencer's mop of dark hair. She turned away, sneezing once, and walked over to the counter to grab a tissue.

"Nope!" Spencer chimed back in a bright tone. Ari snickered, and Xander rolled his eyes.

"That's his favourite word..." the Earth Mystic muttered. "Maybe I'll just eat it myself," he decided, lifting the bowl. Spencer's smile dropped and his green eyes went wide as Xander took a bite.

"No!" Spencer yelled again, reaching out for it with his chubby hands. Ari rolled her eyes, grabbing a glass of water. She rested a hand on her large stomach, which was much larger than it had been when she had been six months along with Spencer. She chalked it up to it being her second pregnancy, which had already been a lot more frustrating than the first. She was taking even more of Joe's potion that helped her keep food down, and she couldn't wait to be done. Never again, she vowed.

"Now will you eat?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow. Spencer opened his mouth obediently, and his father gave a sigh of relief.

Ari was snapped from her thoughts when the spoon suddenly slammed into an invisible wall, jerking out of Xander's hand. The food covered his face, and the spoon clattered to the ground. Spencer squealed with laughter, clapping his hands together as the air between him and Xander shimmered.

"Was that...?" Ari walked over as the light faded.

"He got that from you, you can feed him," Xander stood, passing the bowl to Ari. "I'll call Kira and give her a heads up," he walked out of the room as Ari tried – and failed miserably – to stop laughing.

"Looks like Kira and Trent have almost two years before Ryan disappears and breaks their eardrums," she smirked as she sat down in front of Spencer. He smiled back, but her own smile faded as she put a hand to her face.

"Yeah...he was two about five months ago," Xander told Trent as he cleaned banana out of his hair.

' _Spencer could be a late bloomer as well, or early_ ,' Trent mused, and Xander heard crying in the background. ' _I really hope he takes after me in this respect_ ,' he sighed.

"For everyone's sake, I hope so too mate," Xander shuddered at the idea of the six month old having super sonic cries. "He was really early with his genetic powers though. Tyler didn't start disappearing until he was six months old, and his super strength came in a little after that," he told the comic book artist.

' _A disappearing super strong baby...that's terrifying_ ,' Trent murmured.

"We're creating a really scary future generation," Xander couldn't help but grin in amusement, and Trent laughed.

' _That's true. Between the Dino Thunder team and the Overdrive team, we're going to have a lot to hide_ ,' he mused. Xander glanced around as he heard Spencer crying, and frowned.

"I gotta go mate, I'll let you know if Spencer starts blowing stuff up," Xander told him.

' _Great, thanks_ ,' he couldn't help but smirk at the stressed tone of the newer father. ' _Thanks for the heads up anyway_ ,' Trent thanked him. After hanging up, Xander turned to walk back to the kitchen, still hearing Spencer crying. It was unusual for him to cry so long.

"Hey Ari? Is everything alright?" he called, but heard no response. "Ari?" he frowned.

"Daddy!" he heard Spencer cry, and when he entered the kitchen, his eyes widened.

"Ari!" he was on the ground beside the fallen woman in a second, checking to see if she was hurt. "Ari, wake up!" he turned her over, and she groaned.

"Too...warm..." she mumbled, and he held a hand over her forehead. He quickly yanked back, cursing.

"Sun Sickness?" he swore again at the thought, pulling his phone from his pocket. "It's okay Spence," Xander soothed his son, who sniffed. Tears still ran down his face, but he stopped crying as he watched Xander put the phone to his ear.

' _Hey Xander, what's up_?' Joe answered almost immediately.

"Ari's collapsed, I think it's Sun Sickness," Xander told him quickly, and there was a pause.

' _Get her to Rootcore, I'm there already_ ,' Joe instructed.

"On my way," Xander nodded. He hung up, and carefully setting Ari down, he stood and lifted Spencer from his chair. "Hold onto me, okay?" he told his son, who nodded, sniffing again as he gripped Xander's jeans. The man lifted Ari into his arms easily, and she moaned again. Casting a spell, he vanished, taking the two with him.

* * *

Spencer breathed quietly, his eyes closed as he slept in his father's arms. Tears still stained his face, and he whimpered in his sleep as Xander held him gently, waiting desperately for any word from Joe. The cream of a potion covered his arms and neck where Ari's skin had touched his, healing the burns.

"How are you doing?" Udonna asked as she approached him.

"I'll be fine once I hear about Ari," Xander spoke softly, not wanting to wake Spencer.

"She'll be fine," Udonna smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What about the baby?" Xander asked.

"They're fine," he looked up sharply when Joe walked in. "And Ari's fine as well, just needs to sleep," he explained, and grinned at the confused look on Xander's face. "Yes, I said 'they're'. Twins," Joe snorted as he walked over.

"But...the doctor-"

"One's hiding, I almost missed them myself," Joe grinned as Xander gaped at him. "Congrats man, you're having two this time," he congratulated.

"Althea will be delighted," Udonna smiled as well.

"Ye..yeah..." Xander looked down at Spencer, who was still fast asleep.

"There's just one thing," Joe cleared his throat, making the Earth Mystic look back up as he grew serious. "They're all fine, nice and healthy. But with Sun Sickness, it's not entirely guaranteed that there won't be side effects later on," Joe warned him.

"I've never heard of anyone getting the Sickness while with child," Udonna nodded in agreement. "I shall speak with Daggeron, and see if he has heard anything, but it is unlikely. I should contact him and Althea to alert them to Ari regardless," she turned, gliding off as Xander stood, shifting the sleeping toddler.

"What kinda side effects are we talking about here?" Xander asked the doctor who had recently changed his practice after so much experience with not only Ari's pregnancy, but Vida and Maddie's as well. He'd also helped Rose and Kira, both of whom had powers they'd passed onto their children.

"To be honest...I'm not sure," Joe admitted. "I still don't know an awful lot about Sun Sickness, despite now getting it myself," the man was a well practised Sun Magic user, and so, just like Ari and Daggeron, fell victim to the sickness. "It could mean the twins could get sick themselves even without Sun Magic. It could mean they get sick worse than myself or Ari or Daggeron. It could mean nothing at all. I can't be sure until I either find someone else who has suffered the same, or it happens to them. I'm sorry," Joe sighed.

"Don't apologise mate, you've done a lot. Thank you," Xander told him firmly. Joe nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll keep an eye on Ari and the babies until they're born, regular scans and the like-"

"Ari will love that..." Xander muttered, and Joe managed a small smirk. Ari hated scans. She hated lying still in general.

"I better call our parents and let them know what's happened as well," he decided, pulling his phone from his pocket. "You can go and see Ari if you want," he said.

"Oh, I can keep an eye on Spencer if you want," Claire offered as she walked in, hearing this.

"Thanks," Xander carefully passed the dark haired toddler to Claire, who beamed at him, as attached to the boy as everyone else. He turned, heading into the back where Ari was sleeping. Taking a seat, Xander looked around the room, before his dark gaze settled on Ari. As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but think of the first time she'd collapsed from Sun Sickness, and she'd been asleep in the same room.

 _"Xander," the Green Ranger made a humming noise to show that he was paying attention to Nick, but didn't look up from Ari as she slept, having managed to calm down enough to try and get some more rest. "You need to admit it already," Xander frowned, and looked up at him._

 _"Admit what?" he asked. Nick huffed in disbelief._

 _"Your feelings for Ari, smart guy," he told him, and Xander went red. His expression turned stubborn, and Nick knew he was not going to break so easily._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about," he told Nick simply, looking back down at the sleeping girl as if to check that she was actually sleeping, and not listening in._

 _"Come on man, this isn't right," Nick sat down beside him on the other bed. "You're clearly crazy for her, I mean I've barely seen you flirt with any other girls lately. I've seen the way you look at her," he said to the Green Ranger, who remained stubborn._

 _"I don't look at her any differently than before," he said, trying to sound calmer than he felt._

 _"Xander, you sound less believable now than you did in the Cimmerian Forest," Nick prodded, and Xander's fists clenched._

 _"Ok, fine," he finally hissed, his face burning. "Yes, I do," he admitted._

 _"Do what?" Nick smirked, and Xander shot him a glare that didn't faze the Red Ranger._

 _"I do like Ari more than a friend," he breathed, and Nick let out a laugh just quiet enough not to wake Ari, and fell back on the bed._

 _"So why don't you do something about it?" he asked, looking up at Xander._

 _"Because it's Ari. I've never seen her show an interest in anyone as more than friends," the Green Ranger told him, frowning as Nick sat up. "She'd never see me as more than her best friend...and I don't want to ruin that," he muttered quietly._

 _"Looks like V was right. You are an idiot," Nick taunted as he stood up. "At least I finally got you to admit it," he commented, and Xander threw a pillow at him. Nick just laughed and tossed it back, leaving the room._

"Hey," he blinked, snapped from the memory as Ari spoke quietly. "That's a first, you in thought," she teased him, her voice tired as she watched him with bloodshot eyes.

"Happens a lot more than you'd think. Maybe you should pay attention," he told her, making her smile. "How are you feeling?" Xander asked her.

"Like I just had to fight Lothor, Mesogog, the Master, Flurious and Moltor, and Dai Shi all by myself. At once," she complained. "How's the baby?" Ari moved off herself quickly, her hand on her stomach. Her brow furrowed when he let out a small laugh.

"Fine...but uh..." Xander grinned at her. "It's _babies_. Joe told me," he told her, and Ari's eyes went wide.

"Oh... _oh_ ," she looked down at her stomach. "Okay...that's uh...a bit more of a surprise than I was going for," she commented, her voice shaky with her alarm.

"You and me both," Xander agreed, before hearing a crash outside.

"Ari!" they heard Zoe's voice, and Xander went pale.

"You called Zoe?" Ari pushed herself up, and Xander slowly shook his head.

"Must have been Joe," he realised. Ari's eyes went even wider.

"Run. Before she kills you for not telling her," she told him. Xander was out the door in a second, and Ari shook her head, wondering if anything would be even remotely normal for her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	8. Bonded

**So I predict only having about two chapters left in me for this story, as this was always intended on being a short story designed to show what life is like between Jungle Fury: The Sun Sparrow and SPD: A New Sun Warrior with hints to upcoming stuff and introduce the new characters for the second arc of this series.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bonded

Rolling off the sofa, Annie flailed her fists in an almost windmill-like motion. Her opponent covered his face with his arms, before grabbing her hair and pulling. Annie let out a wail of pain.

"Let me go!" the four year old cried as she continued to batter Spencer with her fists.

"You let go!" he yelled back, continuing to pull on her blonde curls.

"Stop copying me!" Annie shouted.

"I'm not!" Spencer argued, pulling even harder as Annie punched him.

"Oh for the love of..." a pair of strong hands grabbed Annie and hauled her into the air, forcing Spencer to let go of her. Spencer got up, jumping at her before someone grabbed him.

"Honestly you two, can't you get along for five minutes?" Ari rolled her eyes as she lifted Spencer into her arms.

"He started it!" Annie yelled.

"Did not!" Spencer shouted back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did _too_!"

"Did _not_!"

" _Okay_!" Ari spoke loudly as the two struggled, trying to fight each other again. "I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it," she told them. "You'll wake the babies," she warned.

"And you don't want that, do you?" Zoe asked Annie, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No..." Annie mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Why can't you learn to get on?" Zoe asked her daughter as she set her back on the ground. Annie just huffed, folding her arms and pouting.

"Oh, I really see Hunter in her at times like this," Ari grinned, setting Spencer down. He clung to her, shooting Annie a glare.

"Maybe that's why they can't get along," Zoe sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "Too much of you and Hunter in them," she complained as Annie glared back at Spencer.

"Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Spencer snapped back.

"Enough," Zoe warned them. Huffing again, the two looked away, and Ari laughed. "Don't make me come back in here. If you can't get along, then just don't talk to each other. Just play by yourselves," Zoe told them sternly. The two nodded, and the women went back into the kitchen.

"Slept right through it. Honestly, they sleep like rocks," Ari commented as she went to check on the sleeping twins. Both with mops of dark hair, they were larger than Spencer had been when he had been their age, but they had been born late, and were growing fast.

"Probably a good thing with those two," Zoe sighed, taking a seat again.

"Spence and Annie still fighting?" they looked around as another voice spoke up, and Ari smiled as Jenna knocked on the back door lightly.

"When aren't they fighting?" she shrugged. "It's good to see you Jenna, what brings you here?" Ari asked her as Jenna walked in, a baby carrier in her hand. "Hey JJ," Ari smiled down at the baby not much older than her own children. He blinked up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Hey, it's bad enough RJ calls him that, stop it," Jenna warned as she set his carrier up on the counter beside the other two. "It's Jeremy," she corrected Ari, who grinned to Zoe.

"I tried that with Annie, and nobody listened," the Moon Ninja shrugged.

"You named your daughter Annabelle, it's unsurprising she was nicknamed," Jenna retorted. Zoe went red as Ari hid her laugh.

"Well JJ is Jeremy James, it's unsurprising he got a nickname too," Zoe rolled her eyes. The Master sighed. "Besides, his dad goes by RJ instead of his actual name," she pointed out.

"RJ suits his name. But by that logic, I should be JJ as well. Which I'm not," Jenna added sharply.

"RJ calls you JJ," Ari muttered, earning a glare.

"Why did I come here?" the Spider Monkey Master muttered, before turning to the babies. "How's Chase and Teddie doing?" she asked, smiling at the sleeping infants who were almost 2 months old already.

"They're fine. Still no sign of showing genetic enhancements," Ari replied as she took a seat as well.

"Were you expecting them to?" Jenna glanced at her, looking amused.

"Spencer started glowing when he was a month old," Ari shrugged, and her teacher's eyes widened. "But Rose and Mack's son Tyler didn't develop his own powers until he was six months, so who knows," she added, seemingly oblivious to the stunned reaction.

"He's also able to use Ari's Dino Powers," Zoe added with a smirk, noticing the reaction herself.

"Learned the shield at about 2 years 5 months, the offensive power came a month later," Ari nodded. "Let me tell you, it's not fun teaching a child going through the Terrible Twos not to use the powers on people," she chuckled as Jenna took a seat, her blue eyes still wide.

"Annie was his first victim," Zoe nodded, unable to stop her small grin. It certainly taught the little girl not to call him names, even if they did still fight like cats and dogs.

"They really don't get on, do they?" Jenna recovered from her shock to give a small laugh. "I'd have figured from how close you two are, they'd get on better," she commented. Zoe huffed, looking away.

"Those with Sun and Moon affinities normally get on pretty well, like we do," Ari told her, and grinned. "Unfortunately for Zoe, Annie has an affinity for Thunder," Zoe huffed again at Ari's words.

"And Sun and Thunder don't get on?" Jenna asked curiously. While it had been a few years since Pai Zhuq and Ninjas began to work closer together, there was still a great deal that each side didn't know about the other.

"Sun Ninjas generally get along with everyone," Zoe shook her head. "But Thunder Ninjas are generally a little more standoffish and stubborn, so it's a little harder for them to get along with others," she explained. Jenna nodded, fascinated by the lesson.

"Moon Ninjas are a little fussy as well, but they get on best with Water, and Sun and Fire normally get on well," Ari continued.

"What about-" Jenna went to speak, before hearing a mumble. They glanced around to see Spencer and Annie sitting on the counter, peering at the three babies curiously. The three women watched them silently, wondering what they were doing.

"See?" Annie whispered to Spencer, both unaware that they were being watched. "Super boring," she shook her head. Ari covered her mouth to hide her quiet laugh.

"You're right," Spencer nodded in agreement, staring down at his twin siblings. The two older kids watched them for a moment longer, still unaware of their own audience. "Wanna go play?" the dark haired boy asked, looking up.

"Sure," Annie nodded, and they jumped down from the counter easily, sneaking off.

"Huh," Ari couldn't stop her giggle. Zoe laughed, leaning her head in her hand as she balanced her elbow on the table.

"That's new," the Moon Ninja commented.

"What was that about Thunder Ninjas being standoffish?" Jenna grinned.

"You have to break them slowly," Zoe looked at her, and smirked. "How do you think I got Hunter?" Jenna couldn't help but laugh as Ari rolled her eyes. She got to her feet, and walked over to the three babies. As if sensing her presence, Teddie opened her dark eyes and blinked up at her. After a moment, she squirmed, and Ari lifted her, kissing her nose.

"Let's hope your brother isn't as easily led in other aspects," she grinned at the baby. She then looked over her shoulder at the other women. "Fancy a walk? Lee's been dying to see these two," she suggested.

"Putting Spence and Annie's new-found friendship to the test already?" Zoe asked, but stood anyway. "Sounds good to me," she nodded. "Leelee might just explode when we show up with five cuties," she laughed.

"Jeremy prefers being outside as well, maybe waking up on a walk will make him less cranky," Jenna mused.

"Wonder if he's gonna be a wanderer like you," Ari teased as she walked off to find Spencer and Annie.

"RJ was the same too!" Jenna frowned at her, offended by the teasing. "Why do I visit that brat?" she wondered aloud.

"It's the Sun Ninja thing," Zoe grinned. "No matter how much of a brat she is, you can't help but like her. Besides, even now she's adorable," she sighed, and Jenna laughed, unable to argue.

* * *

Creeping down the hallway as quietly as he could, Spencer tip-toed past his parents room, using the light of a small torch to find his path.

"I got a postcard from Dom and Fran today," he stopped, hearing his mother's voice right on the opposite side of the door.

"Oh yeah? Where are they now?" his father asked, sounding sleepy.

"Still in Europe, they stopped into Zandar," Spencer gulped, knowing he'd be in trouble if Ari opened the door and found him out of bed. "Went to the parade for the Prince's first birthday," Spencer continued on quietly, hoping that his mother wouldn't hear him as she spoke. She had incredible senses, which made it impossible to do anything without her knowing.

Quietly, he pushed open the door to the nursery that had been his room until he was old enough to sleep out of a cot, and peeked inside. Green and yellow lights in the shape of stars illuminated the room just enough to see, allowing Spencer to creep in without the use of his torch.

Fast asleep in the cot, Teddie and Chase didn't even stir as Spencer shuffled over to them, wrapping his small hands around the bars as he peered in, watching them with big green eyes. He tilted his head slightly. Annie was right, they really didn't do much. All they'd done since his parents had brought them home was sleep and cry and eat.

As he watched them, Chase suddenly shifted and opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, before shifting again and letting out a whimper. Knowing that the babies crying would bring their parents into the room, Spencer panicked.

Golden light filled the room as Spencer began to glow. Able to do it as long as he could remember, the action came naturally to the toddler, who couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to use his powers in front of anyone other than those who his mother gave approval for. At that moment, it seemed to do the trick, and the baby boy instantly quietened down, his eyes going to Spencer. Dark brown in colour, they made him look much more like their father, whereas Spencer's black hair and green eyes made him look more like their mother.

"It's okay," Spencer whispered to his younger brother as Teddie stirred, opening her eyes and looking at Spencer as well. Neither made a sound, seemingly fascinated by their glowing brother. "Don't worry, I'm here," Spencer whispered to the two, who gurgled back in their own language. "I'll protect you," he smiled, still glowing. Slowly, their eyes closed again, and they drifted off. Breathing a sigh of relief, Spencer's glowing faded and he crept back out of the room.

"See?" Ari smiled to Xander as he sat back down on the bed. "He does like them," she set down the monitor on the bedside table again.

"You said he called them boring this morning," Xander pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"To a toddler, they would be," Ari argued. "He can't play with them. Maybe that's why he and Annie started getting along," she mused aloud.

"Hopefully it stays that way," Xander muttered. He still had the burn on his arm from the last fight he'd had to break up. Spencer definitely had a temper at times. Ari got up, stretching.

"Better go get him before he's up half the night," she decided, still smiling in amusement at her older son.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	9. Different

**So I'm back from Austin and my sleeping pattern is ruined. It is almost 1am and I'm sitting here eating jelly. Also, Austin was INCREDIBLE. Already planning on going back next year.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Different

Ari watched silently, sharp eyes on the young form of Spencer, who was practising kicks in front of her. Pushing up the glasses sliding down his nose, the 9 year old kicked up quickly, and looked to his mum for comments.

"Good," she nodded, and he smiled at the approval. "Just make sure to keep your other foot well balanced," Ari said as she approached him, gesturing to his left foot. "You don't want to fall over kicking the first guy that comes at you, do you?" she smiled.

After a lot of pleading – especially once Annie had begun her training as a Thunder Ninja – Spencer had finally been allowed to start his own training as a Sun Ninja. He spent his time training either with his Sensei, Ari, or with Daggeron, honing his Sun Magic. He was growing quickly, and Ari could see why the Elves had wanted him when he was born. There was a lot of power in the young boy.

Standing opposite the green eyed boy, Ari demonstrated the kick, and he watched carefully. "Like that," she smiled.

"Thanks," Spencer nodded eagerly, and began trying himself. While still sloppy, he had the basics caught almost immediately.

"I'm telling you, you should come teach at the Academy," Zoe said as Ari walked back over to her. "Sensei Maris has nothing on you," she told Ari, who blushed.

"I'm good. Besides, after the amount of times I've bailed on Mr. Hartford, I can't exactly call up and say 'yeah I'm not gonna be able to skate as much anymore, I'm moonlighting as a teacher in a secret Ninja Academy," Ari chuckled, and Zoe grinned in amusement.

"Fine, be a loser," she teased, nudging her friend. "He's improving so quickly, I mean I know he gets extra lessons with you, but he's a fast learner," Zoe commented, her eyes back on Spencer.

"I know. At this rate, he might actually beat my record and graduate even earlier," Ari grinned proudly.

"Doubt it. Kid might be good, but you had special circumstances. You know, saving the world and all the Academies?" Zoe laughed.

"True," Ari agreed. "Hey, you hear about the new Ranger program being set up in New Tech City?" Zoe glanced at Ari with a frown. "Space Patrol Delta are working on their own Rangers, for their best cadets," Ari explained with a grin.

"How'd you hear about it?" Zoe asked her curiously.

"Doctor Oliver told me. They've got files on all Ranger teams, kept entirely confidential except to those with high enough access," Ari told her. "They went to Doctor O and asked his advice, since he was a mentor as well as a Ranger and worked with Hayley to create our Dino Thunder Morphers," she explained.

"Huh. Interesting," Zoe murmured.

"Yep," Ari nodded. "They're wanting to use a Ranger system to help catch the more dangerous criminals," she explained.

"I still think it's weird that there's aliens on earth now," Zoe murmured. Ari nodded in agreement. "At least they're more friendly than the ones we dealt with," she commented.

"Well, most of them anyway. And they stick to New Tech City as part of the agreement of being allowed to live on the planet. They can visit other places, but they live in New Tech for the most part," Ari said. She found it just as odd as Zoe that they were living in harmony with aliens now.

It hadn't been long after the invasion that the Megaforce Rangers - along with help from previous teams - had defeated, that Space Patrol Delta, an intergalactic police system, had arrived on Earth. They had offered to help, to make sure such a disaster didn't happen again. With their help, an agreement had been drafted that allowed aliens and humans to live in harmony. And most of them stuck to that agreement. Those who didn't, faced judgement from SPD, who had set up base in New Tech City.

Ari was snapped from her thoughts, glancing around as she heard the front door open.

"Mum!" she heard the echo of Teddie's voice, followed by a cry and a loud crash. Ari sighed, walking back into the house. Spencer rolled his eyes, not moving.

"Althea Bly, what have I told you about running in the house?" Ari scolded her fallen daughter, who was being helped up.

"Sorry mum..." Teddie blushed, lowering her head as Chase snickered. Teddie was only full-named when in trouble, and it was always funny.

"Stop your laughing," Ari glanced at him, and the 7 year old went red. "Are you okay?" she asked Teddie, who nodded.

"I'm good," she smiled, and Ari smiled back at her.

"Good. How'd training go today?" she asked.

"It was so much fun! We learned how to ride Mystic Racers!" Teddie smiled eagerly up at her mother. Ari arched her eyebrow, and looked up at her father, who was standing with them.

"Althea's idea. I suggested the Carpet, but..." Daggeron sighed. "They didn't go too high, or too fast," he assured the protective mother.

"I suppose that's something. Guys, go get washed up for dinner, okay? You're covered in mud," Ari commented as she looked at the two children, who nodded and rushed off. "How's their training going?" Ari asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Slowly," Daggeron admitted. "They're progressing, yes, but at a slow rate," he told Ari as she set a coffee down in front of him at the table.

"They didn't start using Dino powers until they were almost four. And they still can't glow. Rose thinks it might just not be entirely hereditary," Ari sat down with him, looking down at her own cup. "But their Dino powers...it's strange," she shook her head.

"Chase can only use the defensive side, and Teddie the offensive side," Daggeron nodded. "Perhaps it is due to them being twins? The powers were split?" he suggested.

"It could be," Ari agreed. "Maybe the glowing was split to the point where they can't use it at all...I don't know," she shook her head.

"Are you upset that they haven't inherited all of your powers?" Daggeron asked her curiously. Ari shook her head quickly.

"Not at all," she insisted. "I'm just curious as to why it has worked the way it has. Ryan inherited both his parents' powers, which I don't envy Kira and Trent for at all," she smiled slightly, and Daggeron shivered at the thought. He'd met Kira and seen – heard – her power. A baby with that sort of cry was a dangerous thing. "Maybe the splitting up thing is like their magic. I mean, Ted has Earth Magic and Chase has Sun Magic," Ari shrugged.

"We can't know everything, Meraki," Daggeron reminded her.

"True," Ari laughed. "Thanks for bringing them home, dad. I'll let Xander know not to worry about picking them up on his way home," she pulled out her phone.

"I actually did it with an ulterior motive," Daggeron admitted. Ari frowned, leaning back in her seat.

"Oh yeah?" the Knight nodded.

"Althea and I were contacted by an old friend, from before the great war," he started. "He's called in a favour. The Master's dark forces are still being finished off around the Magical Realm, and they've finally been cleared from the Marine Kingdom, Dunedin," Daggeron explained, and Ari smiled.

"That's fantastic," she said. She knew how hard everyone was working on clearing out the evil forces. Even Chip, who finally got his Knighthood after working with Daggeron and Leanbow for a great deal of time, had been helping. "What's the favour he's asked?" she asked her father curiously.

"He knows that we worked on helping the Magical community get back on its feet here when the Master was first defeated, and has asked us to join him in helping the kingdom recover," he told her.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. Where is this kingdom?" Ari asked, amazed at the request. It was a massive honour to be asked to help out another kingdom.

"That's the thing. It's on the far side of the Magical Realm. I believe there is a gateway there that leads to New Zealand," Ari whistled at the distance. "I had an idea. One that you do not need to agree with," Ari's brow rose again at her father's quick words.

"What is it?" she asked warily.

"It's about Chase and Teddie. I believe they are comparing themselves to Spencer, who progressed a lot faster through his training, and it does not help that many of the citizens of the area met Spencer during his training. I believe they would improve a great deal in another area, where their brother is not so much of...well, a celebrity," Daggeron explained. Ari's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"You want to bring them with you?" she realised what he was saying.

"As I said, you do not need to agree. It is simply my belief that they would do better in a place that does not lead to constant comparison with their brother," Daggeron explained. Ari was silently for a moment, her eyes on her hands.

"It does make sense. I mean, I constantly compared myself to Joe, Mal and Jessie when I was a kid. It didn't help that dad did the same when it came to studies and going on to a medical profession," she murmured, in thought about it. "When do you leave?" she asked, her gaze sharpening again.

"At the end of the week," Daggeron told her.

"I get that we'd still be able to see them, I mean with magic it's not that difficult to get around. And I trust them with you. It's just..." Ari hedged.

"They're your children, and they're only seven. I understand your hesitation in letting them move halfway around the world," Daggeron nodded in understanding.

"At least the Orava Kingdom is a little closer, I mean it has a gateway in Europe," Ari laughed lightly.

"I hail from the Orava Kingdom, did you know that?" Daggeron asked, and Ari blinked in surprise. "I came here when I was training to be a Knight," he told her. "That aside, I'll let you consider it," he downed the last of the contents of his cup and set it down before standing.

"Thanks dad," Ari stood and hugged him. "It's an amazing offer, thanks," she told him. Daggeron nodded.

"I best get back, the last I checked, Apollo and Diana were trying to teach Fireheart tricks," he sighed, and Ari laughed.

"Good luck with that. He plays a mean game of fetch though," she grinned as he left. Her smile fell as he did, and she rested a hand on her hip. "New Zealand huh?" she murmured.

"Mum!" she perked up as Teddie ran in again.

"What's up Ted?" Ari smiled at her as the girl ran over.

"Here, I found this in the marketplace!" she held up a necklace that had the symbol of the Sun Mystic on it. "Dia lent me money for it. For you!" Teddie smiled, showing off a missing tooth that had yet to get the new one.

"For me?" Ari knelt in front of her, taking the necklace. The sun was carved with a great deal of detail, and painted gold. She knew after the Master's defeat, the symbols of the Mystics became a popular design in both worlds, but she'd not seen a necklace of it before. "Thank you," she pulled Teddie into a hug, and the little girl giggled, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Mum! What's for dinner?" Chase asked as he walked in.

"Dinner?" Spencer peeked in through the open door. Ari stood up, and Teddie giggled as she was lifted with her.

"I did tell you Annie and Hunter were calling round as well, right?" Zoe grinned as she stood behind Spencer. Ari rolled her eyes, walking to the counter while carrying Teddie effortlessly.

"You're all lucky I cook," she muttered. Zoe's grin just widened, and she ruffled Spencer's hair as she walked in past him.

* * *

"Are you two sure about this now?" Xander asked as he sat with the twins.

"Yeah!" Chase nodded eagerly. "I wanna get better at my magic, and if Gramps thinks it'll help, I wanna try it," the boy insisted.

"And you Ted?" Ari looked at her only daughter, who seemed deep in thought. She looked up after a moment, and smiled.

"I wanna go. Like Chase said," Teddie decided.

"They get this mature stuff from your side," Xander told Ari, who rolled her eyes.

"I guess that recessive personality trait skipped a generation," she sighed. She met his gaze, and he gave a small nod. "Okay, you can go," Ari decided, and they cheered. " _On the condition_ ," she continued in a louder voice so they could hear her. "That you behave yourselves. You'll be in another Kingdom with your grandparents. You have to do what they say," she told them firmly.

"Yes mum," they chorused.

"Good," Ari pulled them both into a hug, and they squirmed, too excited to be held. "And remember that we're just a phone call away. I think your dad has the teleporting thing down," she smirked.

"Haha," Xander spoke in a flat tone as the twins giggled. "You go and kick butt, okay guys? And as soon as you want to come home, just let us know," he told them, and they nodded. "Good. Now let's go watch Annie kick your brothers butt," he grinned, and they cheered again, rushing off as Ari slapped his arm. "Ow! What?" Xander laughed.

"You could stand to be on your son's side here," she scolded.

"Ari, Annie is from two Ninja families and has been training since she could walk. Not to mention, she's two years older than Spencer. I know you kicked the whole age difference thing to the curb, but I don't think he stands a chance here," Xander grinned, leading her to the door. Outside, Zoe and Hunter watched as the dark haired boy stood opposite the taller blonde girl, who was starting to look more and more like Zoe, despite having her father's colourings.

"Ready to call it quits?" Annie smirked to Spencer, who was breathing heavily.

"Why? You getting tired?" he grinned back at her. Annie gave a small laugh, and darted at him. Spencer fended off her punches and kicks, but as Xander had said, she was more experienced than he was. Annie suddenly dropped to the ground, and swept Spencer's feet out from under him. The boy let out a startled yell and crashed to the ground, making everyone wince. "Okay...I give," he moaned, and with a laugh Annie straightened up and offered her hand.

"That was great, both of you," Zoe clapped as Hunter smirked victoriously. Ari stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're still a brat," he muttered to her.

"And you're still a jerk," she retorted.

"It speaks in volumes that Annie and Spencer get on better than you two," Zoe rolled her eyes.

"She started it," Hunter complained.

"You kidnapped me," Ari folded her arms as he glared at her.

"I make one lapse in judgement-"

"One?" the other three chorused, and he scowled.

"Our parents are weird," Annie muttered to Spencer, who nodded in agreement. Ari's phone suddenly rang, and she pulled it from her pocket.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" she answered the Pink Overdrive Ranger's call, and frowned. "Okay, take a breath," Ari walked away from the others, and the other three ex-Rangers glanced after her, wondering what was going on.

"That was so cool!" Teddie exclaimed as she and Chase approached Annie and Spencer. "You guys fight so well," she told them.

"Thanks Teddie," Annie beamed.

"You think we could ever fight like you two?" Chase wondered.

"If you keep up with your training, of course you can," Spencer nodded. "I'm nowhere near good enough yet. I gotta keep practising," he muttered, more to himself than the others.

"You can try all you want, you'll never beat me," Annie grinned at him, and Teddie giggled as Spencer shot her a scowl, fixing his glasses.

"Xander!" they all looked around when Ari rushed to the door, her eyes wide. "I'm going to San Andreas tonight," she told him quickly.

"What? Why?" Xander followed her back inside as she ran off back inside. Confused, Zoe and Hunter followed, and the four children did the same.

"Rose just called me," Ari was pulling a bag from the cupboard that was always stored there, filled with items that were necessary if she had to go away suddenly. Spencer exchanged looks with Teddie and Chase. In the time they'd known the bag was there, they'd never seen it used.

"What's happened?" Hunter asked, seeing the worried look on the younger woman's face.

"It's Mack. He was off on an expedition with a group of Mr. Hartford's guys. They were looking for something," Ari ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed her jacket and tugged it on.

"Is he okay?" Xander asked as all of them grew worried for the young man.

"That's the thing. He's missing."

* * *

 **Just one chapter left, then we're finally into SPD!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Golden Cadet

Chapter 10: Golden Cadet

Drumming his pencil on the desk, Spencer pushed his glasses back up as they slid down his nose. Music blared in his ears as he turned the page of the textbook in front of him, and began writing notes as he read the text.

After a few minutes, he leaned back, letting his pencil drop onto the desk with a small clatter. He reached out and lifted a photo from his desk, lifting it into the light. In the picture was a young woman with curled blonde hair, her arm around Spencer, who had grown taller than her after what felt like an eternity of being shorter than his best friend.

Beside them was a young man a little older than Annie, with black hair and dark brown eyes, and a confident grin. He was almost the same height as Annie, who was already showing that she was going to be tall. Her cousin didn't seem to be going the same way, definitely inheriting his father's height.

On Kayden's other side, stood another girl whose hair and eyes made her look more like Aunt than Annie did. As her cousin and the God-Daughter to Spencer's Uncle Joe, Serafina had known them for as long as she could remember. Born to Zoe's eldest brother and a Fire Ninja, Sera resembled the family of Moon Ninjas, with the personality of a Fire Ninja. The four had been friends for years, and all shared the same goal.

Setting the picture down, Spencer pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose, and pulled his headphones off. The music ended abruptly, and he stood to stretch. Checking his watch, Spencer found he'd been studying for hours. His stomach growled in a protest that had been ignored until now.

Walking to the door, he paused in front of the mirror for a moment. His dark hair messy from constantly running his fingers through it, and his green eyes tired behind his thick-rimmed glasses, Spencer resembled his father moreso, but his eyes and expressions belonged entirely to his mother. He was tall and toned from years of various training, and wore a pair of black jeans and a red chequered shirt. Unlike his parents and so many of their friends, he didn't favour one particular colour, which his mother explained was entirely to do with being a Ranger.

Turning away from his reflection, Spencer opened the door and went downstairs in the all too quiet house. Despite his parents being out frequently, it was rare for it to be so quiet. He and his friends often studied together for the entrance exams, but as of late it had been him and Sera, as well as a few of her friends who he didn't particularly care for.

As he opened the fridge, he heard the front door open, and his head lifted, ears twitching.

"Hello? Anyone home?" a familiar voice, lilted with a New Zealand accent, called through the house. "Hello?" she called again.

"Keep it down, mum's sleeping," Spencer walked out into the hall, a carton of eggs in his hands.

"What? But it's only half four!" Chase raised an eyebrow at his older brother, who had a few inches over him.

"She's not slept much this week. She went for a nap and I didn't want to wake her," Spencer studied his twin siblings. Almost 8 years had passed since they had moved to New Zealand, and they'd changed a lot in that time. Not only had the accent stuck, but the 15 year olds had shot up in height. Teddie's black hair had grown long, tied back in pigtails, and Chase, already a head taller than her, had his hair cut shorter than Spencer's fluffy mop. It would have been a shock to the system, but it wasn't like Spencer hadn't seen the two since they'd moved with their grandparents.

"She's still travelling?" Teddie blinked in surprise.

"Taking a break for a week," they looked around as Ari walked down the stairs, running a hand through her hair as she yawned widely. "Rose's orders. She banned me from the SHARC..." she complained.

"For good reason mum, you're running yourself ragged," Spencer scolded her. Ari raised an eyebrow at him, and the 17 year old hesitated at her expression.

"You're making food?" she eyed the eggs in his hands. He nodded. "Good. Make enough for everyone, would you?" Ari grinned, and Spencer sighed, turning and walking back into the kitchen. As he did, Ari turned to the twins. "Dad called and let me know. So you're moving back?" she asked with a smile.

"Gramps said we've learned as much as we can from the Dunedin Kingdom," Chase nodded with a grin.

"So we're back for good now," Teddie smiled brightly, and both were pulled into a tight hug. "Mum...suffocating here..." Teddie groaned, and Ari let them go.

"I'm glad. While I might not be home every night, I've missed you both," Ari smiled at them.

"And we've missed you," Chase nodded. "Any luck on the search?" he asked curiously, and Ari turned more serious. She ushered them into the kitchen, and they dumped their bags and sat down as Spencer moved around the kitchen, preparing food.

"Honestly, it's like Mack vanished off the face of the planet," Ari slumped into her seat. Chase and Teddie joined their brother, grabbing plates and glasses. "Can't find anything to do with him anywhere. The satellites can't seem to get a hold of him either," she shook her head.

"It's been nearly 8 years mum, would the satellites even recognise him anymore?" Chase asked her as he set the glasses on the table.

"Mr. Hartford and Rose have been updating them to track what he'd look like now," Ari shrugged. "Not that it matters, it's not helped. A lot of dead ends," she yawned again.

"You're home to take it easy for a week," Spencer told her over his shoulder. "So just relax. The others have it handled for a week," he said.

"When'd you get so bossy?" Ari complained as she stretched.

"When you decided searching for Mack would be okay with no sleep," Spencer replied lightly. Ari stuck out her tongue childishly at him.

"Oh yeah Spence, when's your exam?" Teddie remembered, looking to her brother. He sighed.

"Two days," he muttered, scooping eggs onto a plate and passing it to her.

"You'll do great Spencer," Ari told her son, hearing the nerves in his voice. She looked around to the 17 year old as he handed Chase two more plates. "Just keep focused and confident in your skills," she said with a smile. Spencer nodded, feeling the nerves gathering in his stomach at the thought.

"I can't believe you're applying for SPD," Chase took a seat at the table.

"I think it's so cool," Teddie elbowed her brother. Spencer took a seat as well. "I can't believe Kayden and Annie have already gotten in as well," she mused as they began to eat.

"It's no surprise. Kayden's a skilled Water Ninja, and Annie's just as talented as a Thunder Ninja," Ari spoke up. "And they're smart as well. You've all worked very hard," she said to Spencer, whose face flushed as he stared at his food.

"I haven't gotten in yet," he muttered. Ari tutted, rolling her eyes.

"The one time you don't have your father's confidence," she sighed. Teddie grinned at her words. "You'll be fine Spence. It won't feel that way until it's over, but you'll be fine," Ari insisted. Spencer nodded wordlessly, forcing his food down.

"Let's change the subject," he decided. He then looked at the two sitting opposite him. "How was the Dunedin Kingdom?" he asked, and the two broke out into a rambling conversation.

* * *

Lifting clothes from his drawer, Spencer shoved them into the large duffel-bag on his bed. Taking a step back and breathing, Spencer ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end even more. Looking around the room, Spencer felt a pang in his chest as he saw how empty it looked. While he was far from bringing everything he owned, he was bringing a lot, leaving a lot of empty space in the bedroom he'd been in for as long as he could remember.

"Yo Spence!" Chase called up the stairs, and Spencer's green eyes went to the door. "Your ride is here!" Spencer swallowed, nerves filling his stomach again.

"I'll be down in a second!" he called back to his brother.

"You don't have to pack your entire room you know!" his father shouted up, humour laced in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Spencer shouted down, rolling his eyes with a faint smile. Fixing his glasses, he lifted the two photographs from his desk, and put them into the bag before zipping it up. Hauling it up, he rested the bag on his shoulder, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Spencer's stomach twisted again as he walked through his home and down the stairs. Of course he was nervous. He'd never been away from home for longer than a few weeks, and even then that had been in the Magical Realm; his second home.

"Thought you'd never be ready," Annie called from the window of the car, adjusting her sunglasses. "I was ready to leave without you," she told him.

"Remember that, the next time I leave you in the dust," Spencer retorted as he walked out, squinting in the bright sun.

"All ready Spence?" Ari asked with an amused smile. Having rested a great deal, at the insistence of everyone, Ari looked a lot better, and was ready to go back out looking for her lost friend.

"Yep," Spencer nodded. Mixed in with his nerves, was the excitement that he could hardly contain as he grinned to her. Ari's smile widened.

"Good. You're gonna kick butt," she told him, pulling him into a hug. "Let us know when you get settled into New Tech City, okay?" she said.

"Of course," Spencer nodded, smiling at her. "Thanks mum," he spoke a little quieter. Ari patted his arm, tears shining in her eyes as she took a step back.

"Try not to be as big a hero as your mum tries to be," Xander grinned as Spencer turned to him.

"Hey!" Ari protested, going red.

"You do like being the hero mum," Spencer grinned after hugging his dad. Chase and Teddie nodded in agreement, laughing.

"That's putting it lightly," Zoe called from the driver's seat of the car.

"I'd say brat is more accurate," Hunter taunted.

"I've never been afraid to use my powers on you, remember that Hunter," Ari told him, sticking out her tongue.

"Can we go now?" Annie complained loudly. "I told them I'd only be a few hours away from the Academy," the Thunder Ninja and now SPD Cadet said. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Captain Impatience," he sighed.

"Less lip, Sergeant Slacker," Annie replied, disappearing back into the car.

"God, you two really are like Ari and Hunter," Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose. Spencer laughed quietly, and turned to Chase and Teddie.

"Stay out of trouble," he told them, ruffling Teddie's hair.

"Us? In trouble? Never," Chase flashed a charming smile, and Teddie elbowed him.

"You're in trouble more than me," she told him.

"Only because you get me caught!" Chase and Teddie began bickering, and Spencer went over to the car. After dumping his back in the back, he opened the side door and shoved Annie away. The blonde laughed as she scooted over, and Spencer turned to wave to his family before climbing in.

"Here's when I tell you I'm stealing your son and converting him to the ways of Moon Ninjas!" Zoe called as she started the car.

"Good luck with that!" Ari scoffed, waving as they drove off.

"I can't believe Spence is gonna be in SPD," Teddie laughed as they watched the car drive off. Ari sniffed, rubbing at her eyes.

"There there, you knew it was going to happen eventually," Xander grinned, putting a hand on her head.

"Not this soon!" Ari wailed.

"You were 15 when you first left home, he's not got anything on your record," Xander pointed out.

"Yeah, and we were six," Chase interjected, which only made Ari wail louder.

"Not helping," Xander told him son, shooting him an irritated look. Teddie giggled.

"Come on Chase, we've got training with Dia and 'Pollo," she nudged her brother. "See you later!" the girl called to her parents as she and Chase left the garden.

"My babies are all leaving me!" Ari's wail reached them as they walked down the street.

"Mum is so weird," Teddie laughed.

"Our whole family is weird Ted," Chase reminded her. "Let's hope Spence keeps some kind of normalcy in SPD," he mused. Teddie grinned at him.

"You realise that both the A and B Squads have Ranger programs?" Chase groaned at his sister's words. "Come on, we don't want to be even later than we're already going to be," she called over her shoulder as she walked ahead.

"Fine, fine," Chase increased his pace. "Hey, have you seen that crazy Maori lady in town?" he asked.

"I didn't know there was a Fortune Teller in town. Wonder if she has anything interesting to say," Teddie mused as they walked into town to meet their adoptive Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for Arc 1 of the Legendary Golden Warrior series! Next up will be SPD: A New Sun Warrior, which hopefully I'll get started this week!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you all for your support so far! I hope you'll like what's up next!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
